Turn To You
by avocado milkshake
Summary: [ SUPER SLOW UPDATE ] Hanya tentang bagaimana usaha Chanyeol untuk mendapatkan Jackson dan Baekhyun, dua insan yang menduduki posisi tertinggi orang paling penting untuknya. #CHANBAEK #HUNHAN #yaoi #mpreg
1. Eye to Eye

Ingatkan Baekhyun untuk memukul kepala Jackson saat anak nakal itu tiba dirumah nanti.

Baekhyun tengah berjalan mondar-mandir dengan ponsel yang menempel pada telinganya. Berharap akan panggilan darinya di terima oleh seseorang yang saat ini sudah membuat emosinya sudah sampai di ubun-ubun.

Pria berumur 36 tahun itu masih menggunakan celemek dan keadaan dapur tampak berserakan karena ia baru saja akan membuat sarapan untuknya dan seseorang yang sangat ingin ia layangkan pukulan di kepala saat ini.

Byun Jackson, atau bisa kalian lihat adalah putranya yang berumur 16 tahun lagi-lagi membuat Baekhyun naik darah. Semalam, Baekhyun betul memastikan bahwa sang anak telah tertidur lelap di kamar dengan sebuah lagu bervolume sedang yang berasal dari speaker yang ada disudut kamar. Baekhyun-pun sempat merapihkan selimut Jackson yang sedikit tersingkap hingga memperlihatkan paha lelaki yang akan beranjak dewasa sebentar lagi itu.

Paginya, ia berniat membangunkan Jackson dan mempersiapkan makanan. Namun apa yang ia temukan adalah kamar sang anak dengan keadaan yang sama dengan terakhir kali ia lihat, namun tanpa keberadaan anak nakal itu disana. Dan itu cukup membuat Baekhyun dapat menyimpulkan bahwa sang anak telah menyelinap semalaman saat ia sedang tidur.

Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya, dengan tergesa membuka celemek dan melempar benda itu keatas pantri dengan kasar. Wajah nya telah memerah hingga ke telinga semakin memperjelas bahwa ia sangat emosi sekarang.

Panggilan tak kunjung di jawab oleh Jackson, namun sebuah suara mencurigakan hinggap ketelinganya. Ia dengan cepat berlari menuju tangga dimana kamar Jackson berada. Dan dengan kasar menendang pintu kamar anak itu. Baekhyun merupakan pemegang sabuk hitam dalam olahraga hapkido jika kalian bingung bagaimana bisa laki-laki berperawakan mungil itu menendang pintu dengan kasar.

Jackson baru saja ingin memakai kaos hitam yang sempat ia pakai semalam sebelum tidur, saar keberadaan Baekhyun menghentikan gerakannya. Sang papa didepan pintu menatap tajam ke arahnya, dan Jackson dengan segera melapalkan doa dalam hati agar Tuhan dapat melindunginya.

"Byun Jackson kali ini kau tak bisa lagi membohongiku!" geram Baekhyun dengan setengah berlari menghampiri sang anak yang tidak memakai atasan itu, lalu menarik telinga yang sedikit caplang milik Jackson, membuat anak itu meringis tertahan.

Jackson berusaha menepis tangan Baekhyun, berusaha tidak berbuat kasar mengingat tubuh sang papa lebih kecil dari dirinya yang memang memiliki tinggi kurang normal untuk ukuran anak seusianya. "Akhh lepaskan telingaku!" mohon Jackson masih dengan usahanya menghindari tarikan Baekhyun pada telinganya. "Papa, telingaku bisa bertambah lebar jika terus-terusan kau tarik seperti ini!"

Baekhyun yang masih merasa kesal tak menghiraukan ringisan anak semata wayangnya itu. Sungguh, dalam benak Baekhyun hanya ada rasa kesal berlebih terhadap anak nakal yang parahnya lagi merupakan anaknya sendiri.

Pria itu tau betul alasan Jackson menyelinap saat malam.

Jackson memiliki mimpi yang sangat ia inginkan sejak memasuki usia 5. Dan impian lelaki 16 tahun itu adalah untuk bisa menjadi idol di agensi favoritnya, Park Entertainment. Tentu tidak mudah untuk mencalonkan diri disana. Butuh pengorbanan dan juga tenaga ekstra yang harus dipersiapkan setidaknya untuk menjadi salah satu trainee disana. Ingat, itu baru trainee.

Byun Jackson bercita-cita menjadi seorang dancer, atau sebutan keren yang ia punya yaitu dancing machine dan satu-satunya idol yang ia kagumi yaitu seseorang bernama Kai, yang merupakan salah satu idol di bawah naungan agensi yang sangat ia kagumi itu.

Dan sampai detik ini pun Baekhyun menentang semua mimpi Jackson itu. Membuat ia dan Jackson selalu berdebat jika Jackson sudah membahas tentang audisi yang akan di lakukan beberapa hari lagi. Jackson sudah kebal dengan segala tarikan maupun cubitan yang Baekhyun layangkan setiap kali ia membantah atau memotong ocehan sang papa yang sedang memarahinya. Namun itu sama sekali tak menbuat Jackson menyerah, ia tetap pada pendirian akan mengikuti audisi tersebut.

Jackson telah menghabiskan waktu satu tahun menyelinap setiap malam hanya untuk pergi berlatih bersama sahabat sematinya, Oh Haowen. Lelaki keturunan China-Korea itupun juga sama kerasnya seperti Jackson untuk ikut dalam audisi. Namun beruntungnya Haowen, sang mama menyetujui keputusannya itu, berbeda dengan Jackson.

Baekhyun tau betul jika ia sungguh kejam pada sang anak yang telah susah payah ia lahirkan dan ia besarkan seorang diri dengan melarang Jackson mengejar mimpinya. Tentu Baekhyun melakukan hal itu untuk menjaga Jackson dari alasan yang cukup Baekhyun saja yang tau. Baekhyun tidak mau kembali lagi pada masalalu kelam miliknya bersama seseorang. Tidak disaat hidupnya sudah tenang hanya dengan hidup berdua bersama sang buah hati. Jauh dari Korea Selatan tentunya.

Baekhyun dan Jackson menetap di Jepang sejak Jackson berusia 1, dan itu membuat Jackson fasih dalam berbahasa Jepang. Namun Baekhyun yang tidak mau sang anak melupakan tanah kelahiran, turut mengajarkan Jackson berbicara menggunakan bahasa Korea. Bahkan menulis hangul juga ia ajarkan pada sang anak. Jackson tentu mengetahui jika papanya berasal dari negeri sebrang, dan ia tidak keberatan dengan hal itu dengan tidak merengek pada Baekhyun untuk berkunjung ke Korea bahkan sekalipun.

"Ratusan kali papa tegaskan padamu, jangan menyelinap saat malam! Demi Tuhan ini Jepang dan kau tidak seharusnya berkeliaran seorang diri!" oceh Baekhyun panjang lebar dan Jackson bersyukur setidaknya tangan Baekhyun tidak lagi menarik telinga langka miliknya.

"Tapi aku bersama Haowen!" Jackson membela diri.

Baekhyun mundur, mengalihkan pandangan pada ranjang Jackson yang berantakan lalu karena naluri ke-ibu-an yang muncul tiba-tiba, ia bergerak membersihkan ranjang tersebut. Menyambar kaos hitam yang tadi sempat jatuh dan melemparkannya pada Jackson lalu dengan cepat Jackson memakainya. Jackson hanya diam dan tidak berani menggerakan tubuh barang satu inci pun. Ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko telinganya kembali ditarik.

"Papa marah?" Jackson bertanya hati-hati, takut salah bicara lalu kembali menghidupkan amarah Baekhyun. "Jangan abaikan akuuuu!" anak itu sedikit merengek membuat Baekhyun memutar bola mata malas.

"Kau bisa saja hanya menganggap amarahku sebagai angin lalu, namun kau tau? Aku benar-benar kecewa padamu, Byun Jackson." lirihan pelan taunya membuat Jackson diam. Tidak pernah ia dapati Baekhyun berucap dengan nada semenyakitkan ini.

"Aku hanya berlatih bersama Haowen jika hal itu yang papa kecewakan!" Jackson sedikit terpancing emosi, tapi tetap berusaha untuk tidak menampakkannya di depan sang papa. "Apa sebegitu bencinya papa dengan impianku?" Tanya Jackson lirih. Baekhyun memunggunginya, hingga ia yakin Baekhyun tidak bisa melihat kalau ia sudah hampir saja menangis, "Setidaknya beri aku alasan mengapa papa melarangku ikut audisi..."

Baekhyun berdiri dengan cepat, berjalan meninggalkan Jackson tanpa sepatah katapun. Membuat Jackson menatap Baekhyun sendu. Jackson pun mengira bahwa Baekhyun marah padanya tanpa tau jika Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan anak itu dengan air mata yang sudah membasahi pipinya.

Langkah kaki Jakson bawa dengan tergesa menuruni tangga, menyusul sang papa yang pergi tanpa memberi jawaban. Anak itu sudah ingin menangis. Seluruh spekulasi negatif berkumpul di kepalanya. Perihal Baekhyun yang selalu mengibarkan bendera perang setiap ia membicarakan tentang audisi.

Yang ada di kepala anak itu hanya audisi, audisi, dan audisi. Sungguh, Jackson sangat ingin mengikuti audisi tersebut. Jika tidak lolos tidak apa. Yang terpenting ia sudah mencoba. Tapi apa? Jangankan lolos, mendapat izin ikut audisi saja segini susahnya.

"Papa tidak menjawab pertanyaanku." Jackson mengambil duduk di sofa tepat didepan Baekhyun. Namun pria itu terduduk dengan pandangan kosong. "Mari luruskan ini." Jackson memperbaiki duduknya, berusaha nyaman di depan sang papa, "Aku bukan lagi jagoan kecilmu yang harus kau awasi setiap saat, jika alasanmu memang untuk melindungiku."

Baekhyun mendongak, menatap sang anak yang 99% mirip dengan seseorang yang sangat ia benci seumur hidupnya. Seseorang yang telah menghancurkan harapannya. Seseorang yang telah menghancurkan masa depannya.

"Setidaknya papa jelaskan padaku mengapa aku tidak boleh ikut audisi!" lirih Jackson. Anak itu masih menuntut sebuah jawaban dari Baekhyun yang dari tadi membungkam. "Papa tau kan, jika audisi itu sangat penting untuk hidupku? Aku sudah berlatih setahun lebih untuk melakukannya."

"Kau tidak mengerti." 3 kata namun mampu membuat Jackson membentak Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya.

"MAKA DARI ITU BUAT AKU MENGERTI!" bentakan kasar Jackson keluarkan dengan nada dingin, hingga Baekhyun dapat merasakan pedang tak kasat mata menghunus jantungnya.

" _MAKA DARI ITU BUAT AKU MENGERTI, BAEKHYUN!" napas seseorang dihadapan Baekhyun kini terdengar tak beraturan. Pertanda bahwa ia menahan emosi akan keras kepala yang dimiliki Baekhyun. Sungguh, tidak pernah lelaki dihadapannya saat ini membentaknya. Ini yang pertama kalinya._

" _Aku tidak akan menggugurkannya, Chanyeol." Baekhyun berucap lirih, tangan menyeka air mata yang sedari tadi keluar tanpa izin membasahi pipinya. Alih-alih mendapat perhatian, ia malah mendapat penolakan atas hasil perbuatannya dengan Chanyeol yang sekarang ada dalam kandungannya._

" _Meskipun kau sangat tidak menginginkannya, tapi aku ingin. Aku akan mempertahankannya tidak peduli kau akan bertanggung jawab atau tidak." lelaki mungil tersebut berdiri lalu berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol sebelum ia kembali berbalik, menatap Chanyeol yang masih tetap pada posisinya._

" _Ini terakhir kalinya aku akan muncul di hadapanmu. Semoga kau bahagia atas jabatan yang telah diwariskan oleh ayahmu." Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan langkah, tanpa bersusah payah melihat wajah itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya._

Baekhyun tersadar dari sepotong ingatan masalalunya. Kalimat yang Jackson tuju padanya sama persis dengan seseorang yang hadir di masalalunya. Baekhyun menatap Jackson datar, sedangkan sang anak terdiam merasa bersalah atas apa yang sudah ia lakukan.

"Papa...m-maaf..aku tidak bermaks..." kalimat Jackson terpotong oleh Baekhyun yang telah lebih dulu bicara.

"Bahkan dari cara kalian membentakku saja kalian sangat mirip. Miris sekali."

Jackson menyerngit tanda tak mengerti namun Baekhyun tak ambil pusing akan hal itu. "Ini pertama kalinya selama 16 tahun hidupmu kau membentak orang yang telah melahirkanmu." ucap Baekhyun dingin, "Kau akan tumbuh menjadi pria kasar dan tak ada bedanya dengan dia."

Baekhyun berbalik, meninggalkan Jackson yang masih bertanya-tanya tentang kalimat papanya. Ia menyusul Baekhyun namun terlambat karena Baekhyun telah mengurung diri dikamar setelah membanting pintu dengan keras.

Sungguh ini diluar kuasanya. Baekhyun tidak menyangka jika sang anak yang selama ini ia besarkan akan membentaknya seperti tadi. Ia tidak pernah di bentak oleh Jackson, tidak saat Baekhyun tidak sengaja mematahkan sepeda kesayangannya. Pria mungil itu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal, dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Sungguh, dibentak oleh Jackson lebih menyakitkan daripada seseorang dari masalalunya.

"Hiks...tak kusangka ia membentakku..." Baekhyun menyeka cairan yang keluar dari hidungnya dengan lengan kaos yang ia kenakan. Tak peduli di cap jorok, toh, tak ada yang melihatnya saat ini. "Dia menjadi arogan...hiks...dan itu kembali membuatku mengingatnya!" monolognya.

Ketukan pada pintu menjadi pukulan keras disebabkan oleh Jackson yang tak kunjung mendapati sang papa keluar dari kamar. "Papa...maafkan Jack. Jack tidak sengaja membentak papa. Jack hanya kebingungan." suara Jackson samar dapat Baekhyun dengar, namun tak urung niat ia gubris. Membiarkan sang anak berbicara apapun yang ingin Jackson bicarakan. "Jack hanya bingung mengapa papa sangat menentang Jack mengikuti audisi itu." lanjutnya.

"Papa..Jika papa memang melarang demi kebaikan Jack, Jack akan melakukannya untuk papa." Jackson menarik napas dalam, mempersiapkan diri atas keputusan yang akan ia ambil, "Jack akan membatalkan audisi itu. Sekarang papa bisa buka pintunya."

Alih-alih membuka pintu, Baekhyun kembali membenamkan wajahnya, kembali menangis setelah mendengar penuturan sang anak. Sungguh Jackson anugrah luar biasa yang Tuhan titipkan padanya. Dan Baekhyun tak habis-habisnya bersyukur bisa memiliki Jackson. Baekhyun duduk, menyeka semua air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Kelakuannya tidak benar. Ia merupakan seorang ayah sekaligus ibu bagi Jackson. Dan tindakan sekarang sangat kekanak-kanakan. Bagaimana bisa seorang papa bertindak merajuk seperti ini pada anaknya?

Baekhyun berfikir bahwa dirinya memang egois. Jackson berhak menjalani hidup sesuai dengan apa yang diimpikan anak itu. Dan menjadi idol di agensi tersebut...sungguh membuat Baekhyun beratus kali memikirkan apa saja yang akan terjadi jika anaknya lolos saat audisi.

Park Entertainment, merupakan agensi milik seseorang yang ia benci dari masalalu kelamnya. Baekhyun sangat mengenal pemilik agensi itu, oh, mungkin tidak hanya kenal, ia sangat mengetahui luar dalam bagaimana brengsek dan bajingan-nya pria itu.

Park Chanyeol, pria berumur 37 tahun yang dulu sangat Baekhyun cintai. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bertemu saat berada di universitas yang sama pada tahun kedua. Saat itu, Baekhyun yang memang memiliki pesona luar biasa mampu membuat Chanyeol yang seratus persen straight berbelok hanya dengan melihat wajah kelelahan Baekhyun saat menjadi panitia pada salah satu even universitas. Tak sampai disitu, Chanyeol mati-matian mengerahkan seluruh tenaga hanya untuk mengejar Byun Baekhyun.

Dan yang Baekhyun sesali dari semua itu adalah, ia yang dengan mudah menerima Chanyeol, dan berakhir dengan penyatuan hebat pada perayaan 2 bulan hari jadi mereka. Sungguh naif Baekhyun ini, sangat meyakinkan diri jika Chanyeol akan bertanggung jawab jika sesuatu terjadi pada dirinya.

Singkat cerita, Baekhyun menelpon salah satu teman satu fakultasnya, Luhan, dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya sedang tidak badan, dan Luhan mengiyakan. Namun setelah Luhan menutup telepon, Baekhyun langsung terduduk di lantai basah kamar mandi apartemen sederhana miliknya dengan sebuah alat tes kehamilan yang bergaris dua, menandakan dirinya mengandung saat itu.

Tentu ia terkejut, dan senang tentu saja. Karena buah cintanya dan Chanyeol sebentar lagi hadir di antara mereka. Namun, apa yang ia harapkan tidak akan pernah terjadi. Saat ia menemui pria itu, penolakan lah yang ia terima.

Chanyeol mengatakan jika ia tidak bisa menerima kehadiran seorang anak disaat dirinya sedang dalam masa latihan untuk memimpin agensi warisan sang ayah. Chanyeol beralasan ia tidak mau memiliki beban sedangkan dirinya akan sibuk oleh setumpuk pekerjaan yang akan menanti saat ia menjabat sebagai direktur.

Baekhyun masih ingat ekspresi datar Chanyeol dan bagaimana cara pria itu membentaknya. Masih terasa sangat segar di ingatan Baekhyun dan dengan Jackson yang baru saja membentaknya dengan ekspresi dan dengan nada yang sama, membuat Baekhyun kembali mengingat pria brengsek itu.

Baekhyun berdiri, menyampingkan segala ego nya demi sang anak. Ia telah berfikir, ia akan membiarkan Jackson mengikuti audisi. Ia tidak ingin Jackson membencinya hanya karena ketakutannya akan Chanyeol yang bertemu dengan Jackson yang selama ini mati-matian Baekhyun sembunyikan keberadaannya. Keputusan Chanyeol yang tidak mau mengakui Jackson membuat Baekhyun merasakan paranoid akan Chanyeol yang akan menyakiti buah hatinya.

Pintu terbuka, menampakan Jackson yang sedang menunduk, dengan kedua telunjuknya ia temukan di bawah sana, gelagat Jackson ketika merasa bersalah ataupun ingin meminta maaf pada Baekhyun. Postur tubuh Jackson yang memang tidak normal membuat Baekhyun agak sedikit mendongak agar dapat menatap sang anak, kembali mengingatkan dirinya akan seseorang.

"Lihat aku." perintah Baekhyun. Jackson menurut, lalu menatap sang papa sendu. "Kenapa menangis?" Baekhyun bertanya acak.

Jackson tampak menyeka air matanya, "Karena aku mendengar papa menangis."

"Kau menangis karena aku menangis?" Baekhyun menggeleng tak percaya, lalu menarik sang anak dalam pelukan, "Kau itu sudah 16 tahun, jangan karena seseorang menangis kau juga ikut terbawa suasana." yang lebih tua memberi nasehat.

"Jackson berjanji tidak akan ikut audisi, asalkan papa tidak marah lagi pada Jack." Jackson melepas pelukan, menatap Baekhyun serius.

Dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum, tangan terangkat untuk mengusak rambut sang anak sayang, "Kau akan menyia-nyiakan usaha menyelinapmu jika begitu."

Kalimat Baekhyun tak mampu diserap oleh Jackson, membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau menjelaskan, "Kau tetap akan ikut audisi. Tidak seharusnya kau menyerah saat semuanya sudah kau lakukan termasuk membohongiku." Baekhyun terkekeh, "Maksudku, Jack bisa pergi audisi besok. Dan papa akan mengantarkan Jack, jika perlu menunggu Jack hingga selesai!"

Kalimat terakhir Baekhyun taunya menyadarkan sang anak, bahwa sang papa telah memberi izin dirinya mengikuti audisi. Jackson tersenyum senang, memeluk Baekhyun erat dan mencium pipi sang papa berkali kali dengan gemas. Kebiasan Jackson lainnya jika permintaannya telah dipenuhi oleh Baekhyun.

"Aku sangatttttt mencintai papa! Aku tidak butuh orang lain di dunia ini! Aku hanya butuh papa dan aku akan membahagiakan papa hingga papa tua!" ucapan Jackson taunya mendapat 'amin' dari suara hati Baekhyun. Pria itu meyakinkan diri bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Jackson-nya tidak akan bertemu dengan ayah biologis anak itu, Park Chanyeol.

Dan hari audisipun tiba. Baekhyun dengan cekatan membuatkan Jackson sarapan pada pukul 4 pagi, mengingat ini merupakan audisi agensi besar, tentu Jackson butuh bangun lebih dulu untuk mendapatkan nomor antrian pertama!

Setelah menyiapkan nasi goreng kimchi, dan segelas susu pisang kesukaan Jackson, Baekhyun berlari ke kamar anaknya dan membangunkan lelaki tinggi itu.

"Jack, sadarkan dirimu atau kau akan kehilangan kesempatan ikut audisi!" Baekhyun tau kalimatnya sangat membingungkan, maka dari itu iya kembali mengulang sembari menyingkap selimut Jackson lalu menarik kepala sang anak pelan, dan karena Jackson belum sepenuhnya sadar, kepalanya ia sandarkan pada bahu Baekhyun. "Maksudku, audisimu akan dimulai 4 jam lagi, Jack. Demi Tuhan sadarkan dirimu jika tak ingin terlambat!" Baekhyun berseru keras.

Tanpa berkata Jackson berdiri, menyambar handuk yang tergantung dan segera berlari menuju kamar mandi. Membersihkan diri sedangkan Baekhyun menyiapkan pakaiannya. Hanya sebuah jeans sobek berwarna hitam dibeberapa bagian dan kaos putih bergambarkan band favorit anaknya, dan jangan lupakan topi hitam polos andalan sang anak. Tak lupa sepatu converse putih polos untuk memperlengkap tampilan Jackson agar lebih memuaskan.

Baekhyun menunggu Jackson yang sedang menghabiskan sarapan dengan meladeni tamu yang datang, mungkin bukan tamu mengingat ia dan tamu tersebut sudah mengenal lebih dari 16 tahun.

"Luhan hyung, bagaimana ini? Anak-anak yang akan ikut audisi tapi mengapa aku yang berdebar seperti ini?" Baekhyun berubah panik, ia berjalan kesana kemari untuk menenangkan diri.

"Aku sangat tau yang kau khawatirkan bukan anak-anak." jawab Luhan santai, Baekhyun tak menghiraukan namun ia tau kemana arah pembicaraan ini, "Ia tak akan mengenali Jackson, Byun. Percayalah!"

Baekhyun kehilangan sabar, "Bagaimana bisa ia tak mengenal sedangkan dari telinga hingga pada tinggi badan dirinya turun pada Jackson?! Bahkan caranya membentakku sama persis dengan Jackson kemarin." geram Baekhyun frustasi.

Luhan memilih diam jika Baekhyun sudah membicarakan ini. Ia tidak akan menang berdebat sengan Baekhyun yang memang memiliki kepala sekeras batu. Kehadiran Jackson yang telah siap memakai jaketnya dan menyandang ransel berisi minum dan bekal buatan Baekhyun membuat Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sedangkan Haowen yang sedari tadi sibuk mengatur gitarnya bernapas lega karena yang ditunggu akhirnya datang.

Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri Jackson, memegang kedua bahu itu dan menatap serius, "Kau pasti bisa! Lakukan yang terbaik! Apapun hasilnya, tidak masalah, yang terpenting kau sudah berusaha dan memperlihatkan kemampuanmu pada mereka." Baekhyun berujar serius. Jackson mengangguk, memberi pelukan singkat pada sang papa dan berjalan keluar beriringan dengan Luhan dan juga Haowen menuju mobil milik Luhan. Baekhyun melambaikan tangan saat mobil Luhan keluar dari halaman rumahnya, hingga menghilang di ujung jalan. Baekhyun tidak juga menyudahi doa yang ia lapalkan dalam hati untuk kelancaran sang anak.

Jackson dan Haowen tiba dimana tempat lokasi akan segera dilaksanakan. Bermacam-macam tampilan manusia memenuhi pandangannya. Jackson memandang dengan takjub, ia tak menyangka jika ia jadi mengikuti audisi yang diselenggarakan oleh agensi favoritnya.

"Daebak...disini benar-benar...ramai! Heol, aku kira hanya aku dan kau yang berminat menjadi idol." Haowen bersuara, sama takjubnya dengan pemandangan di depannya.

"ini belum seberapa, Hao. Beruntung kita berada pada antrian yang hanya sedikit orang mengantri. Berharaplah nomor audisimu tidak jauh hingga kemungkinan kau akan tampil pada malam hari. Atau yang lebih buruk...keesokan harinya." balas Jackson bercanda namun Haowen yang menanggapi dengan serius langsung mengambil barisan.

Dua sejoli tersebut telah memegang nama dan nomor masing-masing. Jackson gugup bukan main, sama halnya dengan Haowen yang sedari tadi mengeluh ingin buang air kecil, tentu saja Jackson menghiraukan anak itu.

2 peserta lagi. 2 peserta lagi dan tibalah saat Jackson memasuki ruangan. Sebelum memasuki ruangan, Jackson mendengar samar beberapa peserta bergosip tentang audisi kali ini di awasi langsung oleh sang pemilik agensi. Membuat Jackson semakin gugup. Bahkan sekarang tubuhnya terasa bergetar hebat.

"Byun Jackson, nomor urut 541." itu dia. Namanya disebut. Membuat dirinya yang masih gugup mau tak mau berdiri, dan berjalan pelan.

"Silahkan." salah satu panitia mempersilahkan Jackson masuk. Sesaat setelah melangkahkan kaki melewati pintu, tatapan mata yang Jackson sadari sedikit mirip dengan miliknya langsung bertabrakan dengan manik Jackson, membuat anak itu gugup. Namun beruntungnya Jackson bisa mengendalikan diri dengan cepat.

"Hallo, Perkenalkan saya Byun Jackson, akan menampilkan kemampuan yang saya miliki. Saya mohon sedikit waktu kalian." Jackson memberi hormat dengan membungkukan badan, lalu mempersiapkan diri.

Lagu yang memang ia siapkan diputar, dan muka gugup Jackson dengan sekejap mata berganti menjadi serius. Ia menari dengan baik, melakukan gerakan yang selama ini ia lakukan pada saat latihan. Jackson juga sangat pandai bermain ekspresi, membuat keempat juri yang mengawas menatap takjub padanya. Kecuali satu orang, yang menatapnya sangat intens.

Jackson menyelesaikan audisinya dengan cepat, kembali membungkuk tanda memberi hormat, lalu kembali berdiri tegap. Menunggu juri yang sedang berdiskusi akan kemampuan yang baru saja ia tunjukkan. Membuat Jackson tanpa sadar menyatukan kembali kedua telunjuk miliknya, dan pergerakan itupun tak luput dari mata salah seorang juri yang merupakan pemilik agensi atau bisa di kenal dengan Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tampak mengangguk, mendengar diskusi juri lain namun fokus mata tetap pada Jackson yang menunduk.

Perasaan aneh yang menguasai dirinya, mampu membuat Chanyeol sedikit kehilangan akal sehat. Byun Jackson, anak 16 tahun di hadapannya saat ini engah mengapa sangat mengingatkan dirinya akan ia yang dulu. Persis 99% seperti melihat cerminan dirinya saat remaja.

"Jadi...Byun Jackson. Pesonamu sungguh luar biasa, dan telinga unikmu juga menarik perhatianku, dan bakat serta kemampuanmu, aku tidak mungkin menyia-nyiakannya." ucap juri wanita yang memiliki nametag Kang Seulgi didepannya. Jackson tersenyum senang, mendapat pujian hangat dari satu juri. Dan ia tinggal menunggu tiga pujian lagi dari masing-masing juri yang tersisa dan dirinya akan lolos dan diterbangkan ke Korea. Menjadi trainee dan lanjut menjadi idol. Membayangkan saja membuat Jackson tersenyum sumringah. Dan senyum itupun tak luput penglihatan dari Chanyeol.

Choi Minho, juga salah satu juri berdeham, "Kau mengingatkanku pada salah satu idol kebanggaan kami, Kim Jongin. Tentu kau tau, kan? Kai~ EXO Kai, dancing machine kebanggaan kami." Jackson tersenyum mendengarnya, ia disebut mirip dengan idolanya, siapa yang tidak senang? "Jadi, Byun Jackson, aku akan menunggu kedatanganmu di Korea." keputusan Minho menjadi kunci kedua untuk dirinya lolos. Tinggal dua lagi. Dan ia akan terbang ke Korea.

"Byun Jackson." Jackson tersenyum sumringah melihat siapa yang baru saja menyebut namanya. Pria berumur 40 tahun itu sangat-sangat ia kenal. Bahkan sosok itu hadir pada hari kelahirannya, begitulah yang papanya katakan.

"Aku sudah terlalu bosan mendengar ocehan papamu yang terus mengadu padaku mendapati kau yang selalu menyelinap saat tengah malam hanya untuk berlatih bersama sahabatmu demi audisi ini." ucap Kris.

Kris Wu, merupakan paman dari temannya, Oh Haowen, namun Kris juga memiliki hubungan yang erat sebagai sahabat dengan papanya. Membuat dirinya secara otomatis memiliki hubungan juga dengan Kris.

"Kau memiliki paman yang mempunyai saham di agensi ini, dan kau masih tetap berusaha mati-matian agar dapat mengikuti audisi disaat kau tau aku bisa saja memasukanmu dengan cuma-cuma." beberapa juri dan staff yang ada disana tertawa. Tak menyangka jika anak lelaki yang sedari tadi menarik perhatian dengan tingkat ketampanan berlebih untuk anak seusianya merupakan keponakan dari seorang Kris Wu.

"Persiapkan dirimu untung terbang ke Korea. Dan pastikan papamu tidak jantungan mendengar kau berhasil lolos audisi." Jackson taunya mengucap syukur, berkali-kali membungkuk pada Kris. Dan Kris hanya bisa tersenyum dan memandang sang keponakan bangga.

Juri terakhir, yang Jackson yakini merupakan kunci jitu untuk menentukan ia lolos atau tidak. Park Chanyeol berdeham, suara beratnya dapat Jackson dengarkan hanya dengan dehaman itu. Entah mengapa Jackson tiba-tiba menegang, merasakan tatapan yang sama dengan miliknya itu bertatapan dengannya. Jackson merasakan sesuatu, entah apa ia tidak bisa menjelaskan.

Sedangkan Chanyeol terpaku beberapa saat pada manik Jackson, menyelami manik tersebut dan tersentak saat sebuah suara halus memasuki telinganya, " _Aku_ _disini_ , _daddy_. _Apa_ _kau_ _mengenaliku_?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, berusaha mengenyahkan entah apa yang terlintas dipikirannya barusan. Pria itu memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Telah memegang keputusan untuk anak bernama Byun Jackson dihadapannya saat ini.

"Jadi, Byun Jackson, aku seperti melihat diriku sendiri dalam dirimu." kalimat Chanyeol taunya membuat Jackson bingung, "Maksudku, entah mengapa kau dan aku memiliki telinga yang sama." Chanyeol menunjuk telinga Jackson, lalu memegang miliknya. Dan Jackson pun refleks memegang telinganya dan melihat telinga milik Chanyeol. Terkejut dalam hati bertanya mengapa telinga mereka begitu familiar.

"Aku tidak suka basa-basi, jadi, siapa sunbaenim yang akan kau pilih untuk menemani masa trainee mu?" Cukup sudah. Jackson sangat lega mendengar penuturan kalimat Chanyeol. Senyum tak henti-hentinya ia munculkan. Membuar juri menatapnya gemas. Ditambah dengan lesung pipi yang memang dimiliki anak itu.

"Tidak ingin memilih?" Chanyeol melanjutkan dengan sebuah pertanyaan, "Atau perlu aku yang menentukan? Hm baiklah." pria itu tampak berfikir setelahnya menjentikkan jari, "Minho-ssi berkata ia seperti melihat seorang EXO Kai dalam dirimu, dan oke, aku akan memilih Kai untuk menjadi sunbaenim-mu. Tak keberatan?"

Anggukan kuat Jackson berikan, berusaha tenang dan menahan diri agar tidak melompat senang. Ia sangat puas dengan audisi ini. Dirinya sangat bangga akan diri sendiri. Tanpa Jackson sadari, Kris sudah berada didepannya dan mengangkat tubuhnya, memeluk Jackson dengan senang. Jackson sangat senang sekarang. Dan ia tak sabar untuk memberitau Baekhyun kabar bahagia ini.

Haowen dan Jackson sedang duduk berhadapan menunggu pesanan sushi mereka datang. Senja sudah menyelimuti Tokyo dan kedua sahabat itu baru saja pulang dari audisi dengan membawa hasil yang memuaskan. Isu tetaplah isu, tapi tadi Kris mengatakan bahwa mereka berdua tidak digabungkan dalam grup yang sama. Jackson akan memiliki grup beranggotakan 7 orang, sedangkan Haowen akan di debutkan solo. Ya, vokal Haowen memang tak bisa dianggap remeh dan itu bukan berarti Jackson tidak memiliki suara bagus.

"Aku tidak bisa menebak bagaimana reaksi papaku saat tau bahwa aku lolos audisi!" Jackson berseru, sesekali menyeruput susu pisang kesukaannya. "Aku merasa ini mimpi, Oh. Jangan bangunkan aku karena ini mimpi terindah sepanjang hidupku!" Jackson memejamkan mata. Cubitan di lengan dengan kuat sontak membuat Jackson membuka mata kembali, "Sakit bodoh!"

Haowen hanya mengendikan bahu tak peduli. "Dan kepalaku sudah terisi teriakan papaku yang mirip anak TK mendapatkan mainan baru! Aku tidak tau harus senang atau prihatin melihat pria yang kadang lupa umur itu." celetuk Haowen, mau tak mau secara otomatis membuat Jackson teringat akan wajah konyol Pamannya, Sehun.

"Hahahahhaha! Bahkan aku sudah bisa melihat wajahnya sekarang!" Jackson menepuk-nepuk meja, kebiasaan lain dirinya saat tertawa. Membuat beberapa pengunjung melihat kearahnya. Haowen berdiri dan meminta maaf pada pengunjung disana.

Makanan tiba, namun Jackson sesekali masih mengeluarkan cekikikan. Bahkan hingga suapan terakhir, Jackson tetap tak bisa mengontrol tawanya.

"Aku pulanggg!~" teriakan Jackson menggema pada seluruh ruangan. Namun sepi menjadi satu-satunya yang menyambut. Ia masuk dengan santai, mengira sang papa sedang didapur menyiapkan makan malam namun nihil. Lalu suara yang berasal dari pintu masuk membuat Jackson berbalik. Dan menemukan papanya dengan wajah sumringah.

"Ya! Byun Jackson! Kau benar-benar lolos audisi, kan?" Baekhyun bertanya memastikan. Sedang Jackson menggerutu kesal.

"Papa pasti dari rumah sebelah, kan?" Jackson bertanya kesal, "Oh Haowen benar-benar tak bisa menjaga rahasia!"

"Sudah jangan kesal begitu, lagipula tanpa ia beritahu aku juga akan tau kau lolos."

"Bagaimana papa bisa tau? Ah! Paman Kris!" Jackson teringat akan pamannya yang tentu saja langsung menelpon papanya dan memberikan kabar ini.

Baekhyun memeluk Jackson, membawa badan sang anak berputar-putar layaknya anak TK yang sedang berpelukan. "Papa bangga sekali padamu! Sangat bangga! Astaga Byun Jackson aku sangat menyayangimu!" Baekhyun terus berucap kalimat tersebut sebelum Jackson menepuk punggungnya pelan, mengatakan bahwa ia tak bisa bernafas.

"Ah, aku hanya terlalu bahagia. Jadi kapan kita akan ke Seoul? Hm?" pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat Jackson diam. Anak itu tentu yakin mendengar sang papa mengucap kata 'kita.' papanya tidak mungkin berfikir bisa ikut ke Seoul kan?

Jackson berdeham, "Hm, papa, tapi hanya aku yang harus ke Seoul. Tanpa orang tua." jawabnya pelan, sembari menatap Baekhyun takut-takut.

Namun reaksi tak terduga Baekhyun tunjukan, pria itu tertawa kencang, menutup kedua wajahnya dan berusaha mengatur nafas. "Astaga. Aku tidak segitu gila untuk melepasmu ke Seoul sendirian. Jadi tentu saja aku harus ikut." jawabnya namun masih dengan nada kekehan tersisa.

Jackson menghela napas. Sudah menduga papanya akan seperti ini.

Setelah selesai audisi dan mendapat kartu hijau dimana ia akan ditrrbangkan ke korea, pihak agensi memberikan beberapa peraturan dan salah satunya dengan tidak mengikut sertakan orangtua untuk menuju Seoul bersama. Peraturan itu dibuat untuk membentuk sikap mandiri agar terbiasa saat menjalani training tanpa kehadiran orang tua.

Dan seperti yang Jackson duga, setelah menjelaskan beberapa peraturan tersebut pada sang papa, Baekhyun sekarang bersikeras mengatakan ia akan ikut ke Korea. Bahkan pria itu langsung menelpon Kris dan melayangkan sumpah serapah - yang tentu saja tak sopan mengingat Kris lebih tua- mengatakan bahwa itu namanya memisahkan anak dari orang tua bukan semata-mata untuk training.

"Pa, ini sudah resiko jika aku lolos. Papa tau kan?" Jackson mencoba membujuk Baekhyun dengan mengelus pundak sang papa yang terduduk disofa ruang tengah, memijat pelipis.

"Aku tau, Jack. Namun jika ketidakikutsertaanku dalam penerbanganmu ke Seoul, itu aku tidak tau." ucapnya ketus. "Kau tidak pernah keluar negeri, mana mungkin aku membiarkan anak semata wayangku pergi sendirian?"

Jackson tersenyum senang mendengar penuturan sang papa. Ia tau Baekhyun mengkhawatirkannya. Ia 16, dan pergi keluar negeri seorang diri tentu sangat berbahaya. Namun jangan lupa, ia pergi bersama Haowen dan seluruh peserta yang lolos. Ia tidak sendirian. Mungkin Baekhyun tidak memikirkan tentang hal itu.

"Aku bersama Haowen dan peserta lolos yang lain. Aku tidak sendirian." jawabnya, "Lagipula aku akan satu pesawat dengan Paman Kris. Pesawatku beda dari peserta yang lain."

Baekhyun mendengus, sempat kesal menghampirinya kembali saat mendengar nama Kris. "Pamanmu itu! Tunggu saja saat aku mengantarmu ke bandara, akan ku maki dia habis-habisan!" geramnya.

Jackson terkekeh, sang papa terlihat sangat lucu baginya.

Hari yang ditunggupun tiba. 2 koper besar telah tertata manis di bagasi mobil Baekhyun dengan Jackson yang ada disampingnya, memperbaiki letak topi dan ransel punggungnya.

"Dimana Haowen?" Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangan ke kanan, dimana pagar pembatas antara rumahnya dan Luhan menjadi penghalang penglihatannya. Pria itu sedikit menjinjit namun pagar yang memang terlampau tinggi tak mampu ia jangkau.

"Ia akan tiba sebentar lagi." Jackson menyaut, sedangkan sekarang anak itu terfokus pada ponselnya yang membuat Baekhyun jengah.

"Serius, Byun Jackson? Jarak rumahmu dan dia hanya beberapa meter, kalian lebih memilih bertukar pesan daripada menemui satu sama lain?" Baekhyun memutar bola mata jengah.

Jackson tidak menjawab. Dan kehadiran tiga manusia yang berjalan memasuki halaman rumahnya menarik perhatian Baekhyun. Itu Sehun, dengan dua koper besar ditangan, dan Luhan serta Haowen yang mendukung ransel gitar dipunggungnya.

Baekhyun menyapa mereka sebentar lalu mengatakan jika Sehun bisa mengatur koper Haowen di bagasi. Baekhyun menghampiri Jackson. Memegang kedua bahu sang anak dan sekali.lagi memperhatikan penampilan Jackson, takut ada yang kurang katanya.

"Pengisi daya ponsel?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Sudah."

"Dompet?"

"Sudah, pa."

"Bagus."

Baekhyun menatap sang anak tersenyum. Kalung emas putih yang terpasang do leher Jackson menarik perhatiannya. Ia mengusap pelan kalung tersebut, lalu mendongak menatap Jackson yang memang lebih tinggi darinya. "Kalung ini akan melindungi setiap langkahmu. Aku sudah memberikan beberapa mantra disana. Jadi, jangan dihilangkan, mengerti?" ucapnya serius. Padahal Jackson tau sang papa tak benar-benar memberi mantra. Menangnya Jackson anak kecil? Ingat, ia sudah 16.

Lagi-lagi Jackson mengangguk.

"Sudah siap?" Baekhyun berbalik, melihat Sehun dan Luhan yang sedang menatap sang anak dengan berbagai tatapan. Entah itu sedijh, bahagia, terharu, semua menjadi satu. Dan Baekhyun juga merasa hal yang sama akan itu.

Baekhyun mengambil langkah, mendekati keluarga bahagia itu. "Kau berpesan apa padanya, pucat?" ucapnya bercanda lalu merangkul Haowen, anak itu sudah ia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri. "Dan Haowen, ingatkan Jackson untuk tidak menyelinap lagi saat kalian sampai di asrama, oke?"

Haowen mengangguk tanda mengerti. Baekhyun mengusap kepala anak itu dengan sayang. Oa tau, Haowen dan Jackson yang awalnya memang tak bisa dipisahkan, akan bertambah sulit di pisahkan jika keduanya sama-sama memiliki jalan mimpi yang sama.

"Jadi hanya aku dan Sehun yang mengantar?" Baekhyun bersuara. Luhan mengangguk. Ia memang tak berencana ikut. Takut menangis melihat Haowen pergi, katanya.

Setelah meninggalkan Luhan dirumah, pira itu menangis tentu saja, kini Baekhyun dan Sehun tiba di bandara. Tentu dengan Jackson dan Haowen. Sehun memarikirkan mobil lalu turun disusul dengan tiga orang lainnya. Mereka menyeret masing-masing satu koper, karena memang koper tersebut terlampau besar.

Jackson memang menggunakan earphone selama perjalanan dan hingga ke bandara. Postur tubuhnya yang memang bagus dan dengan style yang mirip seorang idol -ia menggunakan masker dan topi- membuat beberapa orang yang ada di bandara berbisik tertahan. Dan tak sedikit yang mengambil gambar dirinya.

"Apa dia idol? Tapi siapa?"

"Kudengar dia salah satu trainee baru tahun ini. Wahh, Park tidak pernah salah dalam memilih trainee."

"Apa ia penerus EXO Kai? Postur tubuhnya sama dengan Kai saat ia debut dulu."

"Huaaa tampannyaaaa."

"Aku tidak sabar melihat wajahnya di televisi!"

Dan berbagai seruan lainnya hinggap di telinga Baekhyun. Tentu Jackson tak mendengar karena anak itu mendengar musik dengan volume yang jauh diatas rata-rata.

Tiba didepan tanda keberangkatan, Baekhyun mendapati Kris berdiri disana. Dengan beberapa pengawal dan...Astaga Choi Minho juga ada disana.

Baekhyun terkejut dan gugup. Ia penggemar berat Minho! Siapa yang tidak jatuh cinta dengan wajah tampan Minho walaupun sekarang pria itu sudah berumur seperti dirinya?

Kris melihat kehadiran Baekhyun. Tangannya melambai dan dengan sedikit berlari menghampiri Baekhyun lalu memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Tubuh itu ia angkat dan ia bawa berputar beberapa kali membuat seluruh pasang mata yang ada disana menyadari tindakan mereka. Tapi siapa peduli, Kris terlalu merindukan si mungil itu.

"Turunkan aku, bajingan!" Baekhyun mengumpat. Ia masih marah pada Kris.

"Kasar sekali! Mau kucium, huh?" jawabnya bercanda. Namun malah membuat emosi Baekhyun terpancing.

"Kau! Apa kau memang berniat membuatku tersiksa, hah? Setelah kau membawaku kabur ke Jepang, sekarang kau malah membawa anakku ke Seoul! Kau kejam sekali!" ocehnya yang mendapat perhatian dari orang-orang disana.

Jika dilihat-lihat, Baekhyun dan Kris seperti sepasang suami-istri yang sedang bertengkar perihal sang anak yang akan ikut sang ayah bekerja ke negara lain, dan meninggalkan sang ibu seorang diri.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Baek. Kau menarik perhatian orang-orang." Sehun berusaha menenangkn Baekhyun. Namun tampaknya itu tidak berhasil. Karena sekarang Baekhyun kembali mengoceh sambil terisak dan memukul Kris merulang kali.

"Baek, berhenti! Auch, kau menyakitiku!" erang Kris yang memang menahan sakit. Pukulan Baekhyun tidak main-main.

Baekhyun berhenti. Menyeka air mata dengan ujung lengan jaketnya. Pria itu malah semakin menangis. Dan yang tak terduga dari itu semua adalah, Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba saja terduduk di lantai, menenggelamkan kepala di kedua lekukan tangannya yang bertumpu di lutut.

Pria itu berbicara tidak jelas, dimana semua yang ada disana tak mengerti dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. Jackson yang baru saja sadar apa yang terjadi menghampiri sang papa yang berjongkok, membantu nya berdiri dan Baekhyun langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukannya.

Jackson sedikit terdorong ke belakang, ia nyaris terjatuh jika saja Kris tidak menahan punggungnya. Baekhyun menangis di bahunya. Lama. Bersyukur mereka masih memiliki waktu setengah jam lagi untuk berangkat, cukup untuk membuat Baekhyun menghentikan tangisan. Namun Jackson tau jika dengan waktu segitu, papanya tidak akan berhenti.

Jackson mengelus punggun sang papa, menenangkan. Membisikan beberapa kalimat seperti ia akan menelpon Baekhyun setiap hari, bahan melalukan panggilan video jika bisa membuat Baekhyun tenang.

Namun Baekhyun tetap Baekhyun. Ia menggeleng kuat. Tak mau mendengar semua kalimat sang anak yang akan meninggalkannya.

Kris yang tadi hanya biasa saja, sekarang berubah menjadi khawatir. Pasalnya, Baekhyun memang benar-benar menangis sesegukan. Dan pria itu tidak pernah menangis seperti itu, terakhir kali 15 tahun yang lalu, saat pria itu meminta untuk dibawa ke Jepang.

"Sudahlah, Baek...Jack akan baik-baik saja disana. Ada aku yang mengawasinya." Kris mencoba membuat penenang. Namun Baekhyun tetap Baekhyun.

Pria itu tetap memeluk leher sang anak, namun menggerakan kepala untuk menatap Kris kesal. "Tetap saja aku tak bisa bertemu dengan anakku." lalu kembali membenamkan wajah di dada Jackson.

Jackson bergerak untuk mencium kepala orang yang ia sayangi itu. "Papa, dengarkan Jack." Jackson berucap serius. "Papa ingin Jack meraih mimpi Jack, bukan?" tanya Jackson dan Baekhyun mengangguk. "Nah jika papa seperti ini, Jack jadi tidak ingin meraih mimpi." lanjutnya.

Alis Baekhyun menyatu bingung. Matanya membengkak, dan wajahnya memerah, hidungnya apalagi. "Kenapa begitu? Kau harus mengejar mimpimu! Tidak bisa berhenti begitu saja."

"Benar." Jackson menimpali, "Tapi jika dengan itu Jack meninggalkan papa menangis seperti ini, mana mungkin Jack bisa tenang saat meraih mimpi?" kalimat yang Jackson layangkan benar-benar tenang. Tak menyiratkan nada marah atau kecewa atau sedih. Benar-benar tenang sehingga Baekhyun tenggelam didalamnya.

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya. Mundur 2 langkah dan menyeka cairan yang keluar dari hidungnya menggunakan lengan jaket miliknya. Tak peduli itu terlihat jorok. "Ke-kenapa seperti itu? Jack jangan memikirkan papa."

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak memikirkan papa jika papa menangis seperti ini?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Jackson mendekat, menangkup pipi sang papa, "Maka dari itu jangan menangis, ya Pa? Papa bisa menyusul Jack kapanpun papa mau."

"Apa benar aku boleh menyusul?" tanya Baekhyun pada sang anak.

Jackson mengangguk mantap, "Tentu saja. Aku hanya pergi untuk menjalani training, bukan wamil." Jawabnya sedikit bercanda namun itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu Jack harus menunggu papa." Baekhyun berucap mantap. Menarik napas panjang untuk mengatur napasnya lalu menghembuskan secara perlahan.

"Pasti. Nah, sekarang bisa papa berjanji padaku?" pinta Jackson.

"Apa itu?"

Jackson menunjukkan kelingkingnya pada Baekhyun, "Papa harus berjanji dulu."

Baekhyun sempat protes namun tetap mengaitkan kelingking miliknya pada Jackson. "Sudah."

"Berjanji untuk tidak menangis lagi disaat malam tiba?"

"Eh?"

Baekhyun tampak terkejut. Membuat Jackson tersenyum sendu.

Jackson mendengarnya. Tentang tangisan pilu Baekhyun setiap malam sepanjang hidupnya. Jackson pertama kali mendengar saat ia berumur 14, dimana sudah memasuki 2 tahun ia selalu mendengar tangisan papanya yang menyebutkan nama seseorang.

Jackson tau siapa orang itu. Dan tentu saja ia hapal nama orang itu mengingat Baekhyun selalu menyebut nama lengkap orang itu disetiap tangisannya. Dan entah bagaimana caranya dendam mulai tumbuh dalam hati anak itu.

Ia bersumpah akan menyakiti orang itu dengan tangannya sendiri. Jackson telah bersumpah pada diri sendiri untuk melindungi sang papa dari seseorang yang entah sejak kapan mulai ia benci.

Park Chanyeol.

CEO PARK Entertainment yang beberapa hari lalu ia temui. Tentu ia menyadari jika pria brengsek itulah yang telah menyakiti papanya. Jangan tanya ia tau darimana. Ia tak sengaja menangkap sebuah album foto yang terletak di gudang saat ia mencari palu berisikan foto sang papa dan pria itu namun dalam versi yang masih muda. Saat Jackson memasuki ruang audisi, ia tentu sudah hapal dengan pemilik telinga yang sama seperti miliknya itu.

Namun Jackson sama sekali tak memberikan tatapan membunuh dan malah bertingkah layaknya ia tidak tahu jika orang dihadapannya waktu itu adalah daddy-nya. Tidak. Bahkan Jackson tak sudi menyebut panggilan itu.

"Aku tidak tau mengapa kau masih belum berniat menceritakan semua padaku. Tapi aku akan berusaha menunggu." Jackson berkata demikian. Membuat Baekhyun membeku. "Kudengar ia satu pesawat denganku, dan semoga saja aku tidak menyerang orang itu dengan tiba-tiba."

Baekhyun tau siapa yang Jackson maksud. Baekhyun sadar jika anaknya telah mengetahui semuanya bahkan sebelum ia menceritakan sendiri pada sang anak. Baekhyun menatap Jackson terkejut, namun berbeda dengan Jackson yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang perlahan menggelap.

"Tidak. Jangan." Baekhyun menyangkal. "Kau tidak akan melakukan itu." Baekhyun berkata tegas. "Kau tidak ada hubungan apapun dengannya, jadi jangan mengambil tindakan demikian. Kau hanya milikku. Hanya aku. Aku orangtuamu. Dan ia, aku tak membutuhkannya."

Jackson menatap sekeliling kecuali pada sang papa. Namun sialnya, tatapannya bertemu dengan orang itu. "Dia disini."

"Apa?"

"Aku bilang, dia disini." Jackson terdengar frustasi. "Jangan bergerak, Pa. Aku tak ingin kau melihatnya."

Namun terlambat, Baekhyun telah berbalik dan langsung berhadapan dengan Chanyeol yang memang berdiri menghadap Jackson, tepat didepan punggung Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkejut setengah mati, dan ia berharap waktu disekelilingnya berhenti agar ia bisa berlari menghindari pria yang selama ini ia kubur dalam-dalam di ingatannya. Namun nihil. Onyx Chanyeol bertemu dengan amber milik Baekhyun yang terlihat merah.

Keduanya terdiam. Begitu juga Kris yang melihat kehadiran Chanyeol dihadapan Baekhyun, membuat pria itu bingung. Ditambah dengan ekspresi Sehun yang menganga terkejut, dan Haowen yang memasang ekspresi sama seperti Kris.

"Park Chanyeol." suaranya kecil. Teramat kecil hingga ia sendiri mungkin tak dapat mendengarnya.

"Byun Baekhyun." namun ia salah. Chanyeol mendengar dan menjawab dengan memanggil namanya.

Chanyeol lalu menatap lelaki di hadapannya yang sedang bersama Baekhyun. "Byun Jackson."

Jackson masih memiliki rasa hormat, anak itu membungkuk memberi salam pada Chanyeol yang sekarang akan menjadi atasannya. Bukan ayahnya.

"Jadi dia anakmu?" setelah 16 tahun lebih, Chanyeol berbicara pada Baekhyun seakan semuanya baik-baik saja.

Baekhyun menarik napas. Mencoba menahan segala makian yang ingin ia keluarkan untuk pria brengsek di hadapannya saat ini. Baekhyun geram. Bisa-bisanya Chanyeol bertanya sedemikian ringan sedangkan Baekhyun sedang berusah Mati-matian untuk mengatur suaranya? Naif sekali Chanyeol ini, batin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berdeham, berusaha menghilangkan kegugupan di hadapan Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat dewasa dari yang terakhir ia lihat. "Tentu saja." jawabnya singkat.

"Berapa umurmu?" Chanyeol bertanya, namun pada Jackson. Mendapat pertanyaan secara tiba-tiba membuat Jackson terkejut, namun dengan cepat ia mengaturnya.

"16 tahun." ia menggenapkan umurnya, karena ulang tahunnya 1 bulan lagi.

"Kau lahir bulan november?"

Jackson mengangguk, "Bagaimana kau tau?"

Chanyeol tersenyum. Menatap Baekhyun yang kini menunduk. Tak ingin menatapnya.

Chanyeol, salahkan dirimu sendiri yang waktu itu menolak kehadiran anakmu secara mentah-mentah.

Park Chanyeol muda taunya menyesali perbuatan bejatnya terhadap Baekhyun. Bukan bagian meniduri pria itu, tapi bagian dimana ia menolak mentah-mentah kehadiran jabang bayi hasil dari perbuatannya dulu.

Baekhyun pergi bukan berarti Chanyeol tidak memperhatikannya. Pria itu bahkan menghadirkan beberapa mata-mata hanya untuk mengawasi pergerakan Baekhyun yang tengah mengandung bayinya. Bayi mereka.

Selama 9 bulan dan 1 tahun setelah Jackson lahir, ia mengikuti gerak-gerik Baehyun.

Chanyeol merupakan pria dengan gengsi tinggi. Ia tak mau harga dirinya tercoreng begitu saja dengan menghampiri Baekhyun yang saat itu sedang terduduk di bawah pohon rindang taman bermain yang sepi, sambil menyusui Jackson di pelukannya, setelah ia mengatakan kalimat yang ia sendiripun yakin Baekhyun membenci nya saat itu, saat setelah ia mengucapkan kalimat yang menyakiti hati prianya.

Namun keesokan harinya, Chanyeol menetapkan hati. Ia harus menemui Baekhyun. Ia sangat ingin membawa pria itu kembali ke pelukannya.

Chanyeol, jam belum menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi namun kakinya telah ia tapakkan pada lantai dimana apartemen Baekhyun berada. Memencet bel berulang kali, bahkan mengetuk pintu tak sabaran, hingga berganti dengan pukulan keras. Membuat salah satu tetangga Baekhyun menghampirinya. Chanyeol bertanya mengapa apartemen Baekhyun terasa sepi dan tetangganya bilang Baekhyun pergi dengan tergesa-gesa pukul 2 malam. Sambil membawa sang anak dan sebuah koper besar. Maka dari itu Chanyeol mendapati apartemen pria itu kosong.

Namun sekarang Baekhyun ada di hadapannya. Setelah 16 tahun lebih ia hampir gila mencari prianya. Dengan tanpa direncanakan mereka bertemu kembali. Lengkap dengan buah hati mereka yang kini telah tumbuh menjadi remaja tampan, yang Chanyeol akui sangat mirip dirinya.

"Byun Jackson, lahir pada 26 november, di Seoul." Chanyeol mulai bersuara. Membuat Baekhyun menatapnya.

Jackson mencoba tenang, mengikuti apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan. "Papa, mengapa sajangnim tau tanggal lahirku?" Jackson bersikap innocent. Membuat Baekhyun bersyukur setidaknya sang anak mengerti akan dirinya.

"Hmm," Baekhyun tampak berfikir, "Ah, dia teman lamaku Jack."

"Aku rasa kita tidak pernah berteman." Chanyeol menimpali membuat Baekhyun gugup.

"Ah, waktu itu aku sangat ingin berteman denganmu, Chanyeol-ssi."

Chanyeol tampak membeku ditempat. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa emosi.

Baru saja ingin membuka suara, taunya pemberitahuan tentang keberangkatan tiba dipendengaran masing-masing. Baekhyun merasa lega. Setidaknya ia tak perlu mencari alasan lain untuk menghindari kenyataan.

"Aku harus berangkat." Jackson memecah keheningan. Baekhyun menghadapnya tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. Jaga dirimu dengan baik dan telpon aku setiap hari." Baekhyun berucap tegas. Tangannya ia raih untuk menangkup wajah Jackson dan melayangkan banyak ciuman di wajah anaknya itu. Dan membuat Jackson terkekeh geli dengan bibir sang papa yang meneliti seluruh wajahnya.

Baekhyun menarik diri. Tersenyum melihat sang anak dan membawa Jackson kepelukannya. Ia meyakinkan diri untuk tidak terisak. Ia masih bisa menyusul anaknya.

Dan pemandangan Baekhyun yang mencium Jackson seperti tadi entah mengapa mengingatkan dirinya akan Baekhyun dulu.

Postur tubuh Jackson yang memang mirip dirinya mengingatkan ia akan dirinya dulu saat bersama Baekhyun. Ia seperti melihat dirinya dan Baekhyun versi muda sedang menciumnya seperti itu. Dan itu membuatnya tersadar jika Baekhyunnya masih sama.

Baekhyun beralih pada Haowen yang telah berpamitan dengan Sehun. Ia melirik Sehun sekilas yang sedang menyeka ujung mata, menangis. Lalu menarik Haowen dalam pelukan dan mencium kedua pipi anak itu.

Jangan salahkan jiwa keibuan Baekhyun yang muncul pada Haowen. Karena ia sangat menyayangi Haowen seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Oke, kods. Waktu berpamitan sudah habis. Aku tak mau ketinggalan pesawat." Kris mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Haowen dan Jackson memang mendapatkan pesawat berbeda dari traine yang lain. Kedua lelaki itu mendapat pesawat yang sama dengan Kris. Dan Minho dengan anak-anak traine yang lain.

"Chanyeol?" Kris memanggil pria itu. Dan Chanyeol kembali pada kesadarannya. Ia melihat Baekhyun sekilas yang sedang memuaskan diri menatap Jackson, lalu kembali pada Kris.

"Ah!! Aku ketinggalan beberapa berkas di hotel! Aku harus mengambilnya." ucapnya tiba-tiba. Kris menyerngit bingung.

"Lalu bagaimana penerbanganmu? Kau menyusul?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Sepertinya. Kau pergi lebih dulu, aku akan ikut penerbangan selanjutnya." ucapnya. Kris mengangguk, berpamitan pada Baekhyun dan adik iparnya, Sehun.

Kris, Jackson maupun Haowen berjalan menjauhi mereka, namun teriakan yang memanggil namanya menghentikan langkah Kris. Chanyeol menyusul pria itu. "Jaga Jackson untukku." ucapnya.

"Huh?"

"Hanya lakukan apa yang aku minta, hyung." Chanyeol tak ingin menjelaskan.

Kris mengangguk, Chanyeol menepuk bahunya pelan.

Baekhyun melihat itu. Dan mendengarnya. Ia mendengar pesan yang Chanyeol layangkan pada Kris. Namun ia tidak peduli. Kepalanya pusing karena menangis tadi dan ia tidak ingin bertambah pusing.

Tepukan di bahu membuat Baekhyun berbalik. Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama dengan miliknya. Ia lupa jika Sehun ada disini. Dan ia tau jika ia tidak menjadi satu-satunya yang ditinggalkan.

Sehun membawa Baekhyun ke pelukannya. Tentu itu merupakan pelukan sang adik yang berusaha menenangkan kakaknya.

"Tak apa. Kita bisa mengunjungi mereka nanti." ucapnya menenangkan sambil melepas pelukan.

"Aku tau." Jawabnya. "Ayo pulang, Sehun."

Mereka berjalan pelan, dan Chanyeol yang menyadari hal itu menyusul Baekhyun dan meraih pergelangan tangan pria itu. Baekhyun terkejut dan otomatis berhenti. Sama halnya dengan Sehun.

"Apa yang--"

"Kita harus bicara." potong Chanyeol cepat. Baekhyun menghempas tangan Chanyeol kasar. Ia tidak ingin memiliki urusan lagi dengan pria yang mencampakkan dirinya dan anaknya itu.

"Tidak. Dan jangan memohon karena jawabanku tetap sama." Baekhyun berbalik dan menyeret Sehun hingga keparkiran. Namun pria itu Chanyeol mengikutinya bahkan sampai diamana mobilnya berada.

Baekhyun hendak meraih pegangan untuk membuka pintu mobil jika saja tangannya tidak di tarik dengan kasar oleh seseorang. Ia mendongak. Mendapati Chanyeol yang menggenggam tangannya terlalu erat membuat Baekhyun sedikit meringis.

Sehun membelalakan mats terkejut. Tak menyangka Chanyeol akan senekat ini. Sehun tentu ta perihal ombak yang menghantam pasangan itu sejak bertahun lalu. Sehun dengan cepat menghampiri mereka dan menepis tangan Chanyeol kasar.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini, hyung." ucap Sehun datar. "Tidak untuk sekarang."

"Kau tidak bisa berhenti untuk ikut campur sedari dulu ya, Oh Sehun?" Chanyeol membalas sarkastik.

Chanyeol dan Sehun saling memberi tatapan membunuh. Jika saja hanya dengan tatapan mereka bisa mati, maka mungkin kaki Baekhyun dipenuhi darah dua pria itu.

"Kumohon hentikan." lirihnya. Kepalanya sudah pusing, ditambah dua pria dihadapannya yang siap berperang kapan saja membuatnya semakin pusing. "Jika ingin berkelahi setidaknya jangan didepanku."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, bukan dengan tatapan datar atau marah, namun lebih ketatapan sendu. "Apa yang kau mau, Chanyeol? Bukankah semua sudah kulakukan? Menjauh darimu? Lalu apa lagi yang kau ingin aku lakukan?" pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol bungkam.

Seluruh kalimat yang ada di pikirannya entah kenapa tak bisa Chanyeol suarakan. Ia gugup setengah mati, mendapati tatapan Baekhyun padanya. Betapa ia merindukan mata itu seumur hidupnya.


	2. Park Jesper&Byun Jackson

**sesuai yang aku bilang di _summary,_** **story ini updatenya sangat super slow.**

"Hyung berada di Korea? _Daddy_ tidak berbohong, kan?"

Jesper berlari menuruni tangga sambil memegang ponsel di telinga. Pagi ini, ia mendapati _daddy_ -nya, Park Chanyeol menelpon, mengabarkan bahwa hyungnya kini berada di Korea.

Chanyeol tentu menceritakan semua tentang Jackson kepada Jesper, dan beruntungnya anak bungsu Chanyeol itu menerima keberadaan Jackson.

Sejak Jesper berumur 10, Chanyeol mulai terbuka tentang keberadaan Jackson pada anak itu. Meskipun Jesper dan Jackson dilahirkan dari rahim yang berbeda, namun Jesper tetap menerima Jackson.

Bahkan anak itu selalu menagih janji Chanyeol untuk mempertemukannya dengan Jackson sejak _daddy_ -nya itu berjanji akan mempertemukan keduanya.

Jesper selalu membayangkan bagaimana senangnya ia memiliki saudara. Terlebih lagi saudara laki-laki, yang lebih tua darinya. Yang akan menjaganya dan juga menuruti apapun kemauannya dalam artian ia bisa bermanja dengan saudaranya.

Chanyeol selalu berkata bahwa hyungnya merupakan seorang dominan yang tampan sepertinya. Bukannya merasa kesal karena Chanyeol sempat menyombongkan diri, Jasper malah menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan berbinar mendengar setiap kalimat yang di keluarkan Chanyeol saat itu.

intinya, Jesper sungguh-sungguh menantikan kedatangan Jackson.

4 tahun sudah Jesper menunggu, dan sekarang Chanyeol berkata bahwa Jackson berada di Korea.

Jesper menuju dapur, dimana disana telah terlihat keberadaan orangtua Chanyeol atau kakek dan neneknya yang telah duduk manis di meja makan bersiap untuk sarapan.

Ponsel masih setia di telinga Jesper saat ia tiba di ruang makan, sehingga mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari kakeknya namun ia dengan cepat membuka mulut dan mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol yang menelpon tanpa suara.

"Ya, _daddy i understand. See you when i see you again and don't forget to eat!_ " ucap Jesper lalu mematikan ponselnya setelah Chanyeol hanya membalas dengan tertawa dari sebrang sana.

" _Grandma i have something to say!_ " Jesper mengangkat tangan kanannya, meminta izin untuk berbicara.

Memang, disaat bersama kakek dan neneknya, hal itu sungguh sangat wajib ia lakukan mengingat kakek dan neneknya itu memiliki _manners_ yang sangat tinggi. Meminta izin sebelum bicara adalah salah satunya.

Saat ini _weekend,_ dan memang disaat _weekend_ Jesper akan menginap di _mansion_ kakek dan neneknya. Bukan hanya _weekend_ saja, namun di saat Chanyeol harus mengurusi pekerjaan di luar negeri, Jesper selalu dititipkan disana. Bukannya tidak percaya dengan pihak keamanan di mansionnya sendiri, Chanyeol hanya tidak mau anaknya yang baru saja menginjak 14 tahun itu merasa kesepian. Lagipula dengan menitipkan Jesper pada orangtuanya, cukup berguna untuk menemani nyonya besar Park yang terkadang merasa kesepian. Kehadiran Jesper sungguh sangat diharapkan di mansion orangtuanya. Bahkan nyonya besar Park seringkali merengek pada Chanyeol untuk membiarkan Jesper tinggal bersama mereka.

" _Go on, baby._ " nyonya besar Park menjawab namun kegiatannya mengambilkan beberapa makanan untuk tuan Park tetap berlanjut.

" _Daddy said that Jackson hyung is in Korea now._ " beritau Jesper dengan mata berbinar. Kedua orang dewasa yang berada disana hanya diam tak menanggapi. Sebelum Jesper memberi tau, mereka berdua sudah tau terlebih dahulu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol yang memberi tau.

" _Glad to hear that. And now you wanna see him or what?_ " tanya tuan Park.

Jesper tidak menjawab. Ia mengambil waktu untuk berfikir.

Ia bisa saja pergi menemui Jackson dan memeluk saudaranya itu kalau saja ia sudah tidak mempunyai urat malu.

Selama ini hanya ia yang mengenal Jackson dari cerita Chanyeol. Jackson belum tentu mengenalnya. Bagaimana jika nanti Jackson menganggapnya seseorang yang aneh?

Jesper tidak bisa membiarkan itu. Setidaknya ia harus melakukan pendekatan dulu dengan saudaranya itu.

Sekarang ia sedang memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia setidaknya bisa melihat bagaimana wajah Jackson.

Apakah Jackson tampan dan tinggi seperti _daddy-_ nya? Atau ia pendek dan cantik seperti dirinya sendiri?

"Jesper, makan sarapanmu." tegur nyonya Park pada Jesper yang kini tampak melamun. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kakek akan mengajakmu ke agensi hari ini, jadi, cepat makan dan habis itu bersiap."

Jesper terkesiap dan menatap kakeknya dengan tatapan bertanya miliknya dan itu segera di jawab anggukan oleh tuan Park.

Anak itu mulai memakan sarapannya hingga kandas tak bersisa begitu juga dengan segelas susu miliknya. Jesper berdiri dan membungkuk untuk berterima kasih akan sarapannya lalu pamit untuk bersiap.

Kini keduanya —Tuan Park dan Jesper— berada di lobi agensi dengan beberapa pengawal. Tampak beberapa _idol_ maupun _trainee_ lama berlalu lalang seperti biasa. Ya dikarenakan ini _weekend_ , beberapa dari mereka memilih menghabiskan waktu bersama orang-orang yang mereka inginkan.

Dari jauh, Jesper melihat salah satu _idol,_ dan usianya terpaut 2 tahun darinya. Jesper biasa memanggilnya dengan sebutan hyung, berjalan bersama seseorang lainnya yang juga Jesper kenal.

"Kakek, boleh aku bertemu dengan Jisung hyung terlebih dahulu?" tanya Jasper pada tuan Park yang kini tampak berhenti berjalan setelah mendengar suaranya.

Tuan Park tampak mengangguk membuat Jesper tersenyum senang. Anak itu membungkuk sebentar lalu berjalan meninggalkan tuan Park yang melanjutkan jalannya.

"Jisung hyung!" panggil Jesper pada Jisung yang terlihat berjalan menjauh, membuat Jasper kini berlari menyusul Jisung.

Disana juga terdapat Haechan, teman satu _group_ Jisung, dan Jesper juga telah mengenalnya.

"Hai, Jesper!" sapa Haechan saat anak itu melihat keberadaan Jesper. "Bagaimana hari-hari menjadi _trainee?_ Apa menyenangkan?" tanya Haechan lagi.

Benar. Jesper juga merupakan salah satu _trainee_ di agensi tersebut meskipun _daddy_ -nya sendiri pemiliknya. Kakeknya sudah beberapa kali menyarankan agar Jesper langsun _debut_ bersama Jisung dan bergabung dengan _group._ Namun Jesper menolaknya dengan alasan bahwa ia terlalu kecil untuk debut sekarang, dan itu bukan berarti dia menolak untuk _debut._ Ia hanya ingin menikmati hari-hari _training_ dan juga ia memiliki satu alasan mengapa ia menolak.

Tentu saja karena Jackson. Jasper ingin menjalani _training_ bersama hyungnya itu. Meskipun nanti di _debut_ kan dengan _group_ berbeda, Jesper sungguh tak apa.

"Sangat menyenangkan! Dan juga melelahkan." jawab Jesper antusias. "Aku sangat lemah dalam menari maka dari itu mereka terus menyuruhku berlatih. Namun itu tak apa, aku suka melakukannya!" jelas Jesper yang diangguki oleh kedua orang yang lebih tua darinya.

"Hyung ingin pergi?" tanya Jesper pada Jisung.

Haechan mengangguk, "Hanya untuk membeli _bubble tea_ bersama lalu berkenalan dengan beberapa _trainee_ dari Jepang, ingin ikut?" jelas Haechan dan anak itu mengajak Jaesper untuk pergi bersama.

Jesper tampak berfikir. Tujuannya kesini adalah untuk melihat seperti apa Jackson dan juga mengambil jadwal latihannya untuk minggu depan. Namun lagi ia kembali berfikir. Tadi Haechan bilang juga akan berkenalan dengan _trainee_ dari Jepang kan?

Jackson berasal dari Jepang, kemungkinan besar Jesper bisa bertemu Jackson nanti jika ia ikut bersama Jisung dan Haechan.

Jesper mengangguk mengiyakan, lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengabari tuan Park bahwa ia akan datang terlambat karena pergi bersama temannya dan setelah itu mereka berjalan bersama menuju sebuah kafe di gedung agensi.

Sedangkan disisi lain di waktu bersamaan, Haowen tampak tenang menyeruput _bubble tea_ coklat kesukaannya. Ia sangat suka _bubble tea,_ jangan tanya mengapa ia sangat menyukai minuman tersebut karena tentu saja sang ayah yang telah mengenalkannya pada minuman itu dan berakhir ia menjadi kecanduan.

Jackson di hadapannya, tampak sibuk mengunyah _sandwich_ yang beberapa lalu mereka pesan.

Setelah tiba di Korea kemarin dan lelah karena membereskan seluruh barang bawaan mereka di asrama, Jackson langsung jatuh tertidur di kasur dan melewatkan makan malam. Dan pagi ini, Haowen terpaksa bangun pagi karena Jackson yang merengek minta di temani membeli makanan karena sejak meninggalkan Jepang kemarin ia tidak makan sama sekali.

Dan keduanya berakhir disini. Di sebuah kafe bernuansa putih abu yang tak jauh dari agensi dan asrama mereka. Jackson masih asik mengunyah dan sesekali meminum _ice_ _coffee_ miliknya, tidak butuh lama bagi Jackson untuk menghabiskan semuanya karena ia memang sangat lapar.

"Terlihat seperti tidak makan selama berhari-hari." celetuk Haowen saat Jackson tengah membersihkan permukaan bibirnya menggunakan tisu. Haowen juga menyerngit jijik saat Jackson dengan tak malunya bersendawa.

Jackson meraih ponselnya lalu membuka aplikasi kamera dan memperhatikan wajahnya dari sana. Ia hanya tidak ingin wajahnya terlihat aneh di hari pertama ia menginjakkan kaki di tanah kelahirannya.

"Saking laparnya aku merasa akan mati." jawab Jackson cuek. "Itu _bubble tea_ ketigamu?" tanya Jackson saat melihat 2 _cup_ kosong bekas _bubble tea_ berada tepat di depan sahabatnya itu.

Haowen mengangguk. Ia tidak bohong tentang seberapa cinta dirinya pada _bubble tea._ Ia bersumpah bahkan pernah menghabiskan 7 _cup bubble tea_ saat ayahnya, Sehun, tidak sengaja mematahkan gitarnya dulu.

"Ayo kembali ke asrama. Badanku terasa sakit."

Jackson hendak berdiri sebelum sebuah suara asing yang ia yakin bukan suara Haowen menginterupsi. Ia menoleh, mendapati tiga anak laki-laki yang ia kira seumuran dengannya berdiri tepat di samping mereka.

Dan Jackson tahu siapa dua diantara mereka.

Itu Jisung dan Haechan, _member_ _group_ yang baru saja debut satu tahun yang lalu. Memang, _group_ mereka sekarang sedang melambung tinggi walaupun mereka merupakan pendatang baru.

"Boleh kami bergabung?" tanya salah satu dari mereka yang terlihat lebih tinggi. Jackson tau itu Jisung. Seorang _dancer_ yang juga diam-diam Jackson kagumi.

Hei, siapa sih yang tidak tau _skill_ menari seorang Park Jisung itu seperti apa?

Jackson menatap ke arah Haowen yang masih duduk santai dengan _bubble tea_ nya dan laki-laki itu hanya menatapnya seakan-akan menjawab ' _terserahmu saja._ '

Jadi akhirnya Jackson mengangguk canggung dan mempersilahkan mereka semua untuk duduk bersama.

Dan Haechan yang terlebih dahulu membuka suara dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Haechan dan ini Jisung, kami berada di _group_ yang sama." perkenal Haechan pada Jackson dan juga Haowen. Keduanya mengangguk menanggapi. "Dan ini Jesper, ia seorang _trainee_ , tapi berteman baik dengan kami." lanjutnya.

Mereka saling melirik satu sama lain seakan memberi salam masing-masing.

Dan sekarang giliran Jackson yang memperkenalkan diri, "Aku Jackson. Byun Jackson dan ini Oh Haowen sahabatku." jelasnya seraya menunjuk Haowen. "Kami merupakan _trainee_ baru. Salam kenal _sunbaenim._ "

Sedangkan satu dari mereka yang ada disana, Jesper, jelas terkejut akan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

Byun Jackson. Ternyata laki-laki yang sedari tadi menarik perhatiannya-lah yang merupakan saudaranya. Jesper memaki dalam hati, ia hampir saja menyukai saudaranya sendiri! Astaga jika saja _daddy_ -nya tau, ia pasti akan di jewer habis-habisan oleh pria tua itu.

Jesper menatap Jackson, meneliti apa saja yang bisa ia teliti dari sosok di hadapannya itu.

Jackson sangat tinggi, tampan, rahangnya sangat mirip dengan _daddy_ -nya. Dan juga bagian mata yang sedikit besar, dan juga telinga! Telinga itu sangat mirip dengan Park Chanyeol. Wah, Jesper seakan melihat kembaran _daddy-_ nya sekarang.

Ia tidak tau harus berkata apa. Atau setidaknya hal apa yang akan ia katakan agar Jackson menatapnya dan berbicara padanya? Karena sedari tadi Jackson terlihat asyik mengobrol bersama kedua _sunbae_ mereka.

Sedangkan lelaki di sebelah Jackson tak kalah tampan. Ia memiliki wajah perpaduan China dan Korea dimana itu sangat unik di mata Jasper.

Haowen tampak diam dan tak tertarik dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Jackson, Jisung maupun Haechan. Begitu juga dengan dirinya. Jesper berfikir apa sebaiknya ia mengajak Haowen bicara?

"Hyung suka _bubble tea_?" Jesper memberanikan diri bertanya saat matanya tak sengaja menangkap tiga _cup_ sampah bekas _bubble t_ _ea_ yang ia yakini milik Haowen.

Haowen menoleh lalu menatap Jesper sejenak sebelum mengangguk. Hanya mengangguk. Haowen bahkan tidak repot-repot mengeluarkan suara. Benar-benar tidak sopan menurut Haowen karena neneknya berkata jika seseorang bertanya dan tidak menjawab barang hanya satu kata, itu tidak sopan sama sekali.

"Ah aku lupa memberitahu." suara Haechan terdengar diantara mereka, "Jesper ini merupakan anak tunggal dari _sajangnim._ Aku lupa memberitau kalian." jelas Haechan.

Jesper memaki Haechan dalam hati. Astaga, bagaimana bisa Haechan mengatakan itu di depan Jesper? Tidakkah Haechan berfikir dahulu sebelum bicara? Bagaimana jika Jackson tak menyukai topik itu?

Namun ia salah, Jackson bahkan menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum sangat tulus, "Benar kah? Ah aku seharusnya menyadari itu. Kau terlihat mirip dengan _sajangnim."_ ucapnya. dan melanjutkannya dalam hati, ' _jadi lelaki cantik ini adikku? astaga apa aku baru saja hampir menyukai adikku sendiri?! kemana otakmu, Byun Jackson?_ '

"Ya, maksudku tidak. Aku dan Park Chanyeol tidak mirip sama sekali." Jesper terlihat kikuk dan mereka semua yang ada disana tertawa melihat tingkahnya yang menggemaskan.

Jesper menunduk malu. Yang benar saja. Hyungnya terlihat sangat tampan saat tertawa. Ingatkan Jasper bahwa ia harus menelpon Chanyeol nanti setibanya dirumah.

"Bisakah kita sering bertemu setelah ini?"

Sebuah suara kembali terdengar dan kali ini milik Jackson. Tidak ada yang menjawab dan Jesper masih menunduk. Hening memenuhi ruang antara mereka dan Jesper yang bingung karena tidak ada yang menjawab memilih menegakkan kepala guna melihat situasi.

Dan Jackson tengah menatapnya. Apa maksudnya? Jadi hyungnya itu bertanya padanya?

"Hyung bertanya padaku?" tanya Jesper pada Jackson. Bahkan ia sendiri tidak sadar telah memanggil Jackson dengan sebutan hyung.

"Tentu saja padamu."

"Ahh itu..." Jesper berubah canggung, "Tentu saja." jawabnya. "Maksudku, kita akan menjalani _training_ bersama kan? Tentu saja kita akan sering bertemu."

Jackson mengangguk dan membiarkan _mereka bertiga_ memesan makanan. Tidak ada yang bersuara hingga mereka selesai dan berjalan bersama menuju pintu keluar dan berpisah di lobi agensi.

Jesper melangkahkan kaki menuju _lift_ dan menekan angka di mana letak ruangan _daddy_ -nya berada.

Setibanya diruangan tidak ada siapapun. Bahkan kakeknya tidak ada disana. Jasper memilih untuk duduk disofa panjang yang ada di dekat jendela besar yang menghadap langsung ke arah kota. Dari sana Jesper bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Sungai Han sangat ramai di penuhi oleh orang-orang.

Jasper teringat akan _daddy-_ nya. Anak itu meraih ponsel dan segera membuat panggilan pada Chanyeol.

 **"Ada apa, Jess?"** suara Chanyeol terdengar bahkan sebelum Jesper menyapa.

"Kenapa _daddy_ tidak memberitahuku jika hyung sangat tampan?!" tanya Jesper dengan menggebu.

Terdengar Chanyeol hanya tertawa. **"Kejutan. Jadi, bagaimana? Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan hyungmu? Kapan dan bagaimana reaksinya?"**

"Aku baru saja kembali dari kafe bersamanya—"

 **"Kalian makan berdua?!"** Chanyeol memotong ucapan Jesper.

" _Daddy_ aku bahkan belum selesai bicara!" protes Jesper tak terima.

 **" _okay, im sorry._ So _how_ _is_ _it_?"**

"Hyung tinggi sekali dan apa-apan dengan telinga yang sangat mirip dengan _daddy?_ Aku iri." suaranya mengecil di akhir. Dan Chanyeol menyadari hal itu jika Jesper sekarang merasa Jackson akan merebut posisinya untuk menjadi anak kesayangannya.

 **"Ada apa dengan nada kekecewaan itu?"** tanya Chanyeol. **"Jika Jackson tampan maka kau adalah anak _daddy_ yang paling cantik." **Chanyeol memuji Jesper dan itu berhasil membuat senyum Jesper kembali.

"Seperti papa Baekhyun?"

Jangan terkejut. Selain menceritakan tentang Jackson, Chanyeol tentu tak akan melupakan keberadaan Baekhyun. Bagaimanapun mereka berdua sangat berarti di hidup Chanyeol, dan ia wajib memberitahunya pada Jackson.

Bukan berarti Chanyeol tidak menyayangi Jesper! Ia hanya terlalu bahagia akan pikirannya tentang membangun rumah tangga bersama Baekhyun dan dilengkapi dengan Jackson dan Jesper didalamnya.

Jesper tentu pernah melihat Baekhyun walau hanya sekedar melalui foto. Dan ia tidak berbohong jika _soon-to-be-papa-_ nya itu sangat cantik! Dan yang anehnya lagi, Jesper menyadari jika ia dan Baekhyun sedikit... _mirip._

 **"Tentu saja. Kalian dua orang tercantik versi _daddy._ Tentu saja setelah nenek."**

Jasper tertawa renyah dan itu terdengar oleh Chanyeol, "Nenek tidak ada tandingannya!"

 **"Ya, kau benar. Jadi, apa masih ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?"**

Jesper baru saja ingin menjawab tidak namun setelahnya ia teringat akan sesuatu. "Aku hampir saja menyukai Jackson hyung?" ia tidak yakin untuk memberitau _daddy-_ nya tapi akhirnya ia memilih untuk memberitau.

 **"Heeeey itu tidak boleh terjadi!"** seruan Chanyeol terdengar. **"Jesper, _he's your brother, remember?"_**

" _I know! But the problem is..._ "

Jesper menggantung kalimatnya membuat Chanyeol menjadi tak sabaran di sana.

 **" _is?"_**

" _Seems like he's liking me._ Hyung bahkan berkata, 'bisakah kita sering bertemu setelah ini?' AHH _I THINK IM GOING CRAZY, DAD._ apa hyung tidak tau jika aku adiknya?!"

 **" _You_ _guys_ _really_..." **Chanyeol menghela napas. **" _Daddy_ akan pulang dalam waktu dekat. Pastikan kau dan Jackson hyung tidak saling mencintai ketika _da_ _ddy_ tiba disana!"**

Chanyeol memutuskan hubungan secara sepihak membuat Jesper mendengus kesal, "Apa _daddy_ pikir aku gila sehingga aku akan mencintai hyungku sendiri?!" Jesper bermonolog.

Tubuhnya ia bawa berbaring di sofa dan tak lama kemudian tertidur disana. Setidaknya ia tidur di ruangan _daddy_ -nya sendiri dan itu artinya tidak akan ada yang berani mengganggunya.

—

—

Chanyeol telah mendapatkan nomor ponsel Baekhyun. Jangan tanya darimana ia mendapatkannya, berterimakasih pada Kris yang telah mengirimkannya.

Pria itu baru saja menelpon Baekhyun dan mengajak Baekhyun bicara. Awalnya ia harus menelan makian yang Baekhyun terima, namun akhirnya Baekhyun menyetujui untuk bertemu.

Sekarang ia berada di salah satu restoran makanan khas Jepang, menunggu kedatangan Baekhyun dengan segelas teh hangat dihadapannya.

Hari sudah mulai dingin karena malam akan tiba. Chanyeol merapatkan mantelnya meskipun penghangat ruangan menyala.

Bunyi dentingan bel terdengar pertanda seseorang baru saja memasuki wilayah restoran.

Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun tengah seperti mencari keberadaannya. Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya dan Baekhyun untung saja melihat. Baekhyun berjalan menuju Chanyeol dan langsung menduduki kursi yang ada di hadapan pria itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Baekhyun langsung pada intinya. Ia sungguh melakukan banyak perjuangan untuk bisa tiba disana. Ia harus bertarung dengan cuaca dingin sekuat tenaga karena ia sendiri memiliki _hipotermia_ akut.

"Ini tentang Jackson."

"Chanyeol, sudah kukatakan bahwa—"

"Sepertinya Jackson dan anakku saling menyukai satu sama lain." Chanyeol memotong kalimat Baekhyun dengan cepat.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. Bukan perihal nama Jackson yang disebutkan oleh Chanyeol, namun perihal _anakku._

Jadi selama ini Chanyeol mempunyai anak?! jika iya, untuk apa pria itu bersusah payah berusaha untuk mendapatkan dirinya dan Jackson kembali.

Jujur saja, pernah terbesit di pikiran Baekhyun tentang ia yang akan menerima Chanyeol kembali di kehidupannya dengan alasan Jackson yang pasti akan membutuhkan sosok yang akan ia jadikan panutan saat tumbuh dewasa nanti.

Namun sekarang, pria itu telah mempunyai anak dan, apa? JACKSON MENYUKAI ANAKNYA? ITU ARTINYA JACKSON MENYUKAI ADIKNYA SENDIRI?

Baekhyun tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Yang benar saja! Walaupun Baekhyun tidak perduli dengan kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak, pikirannya sekarang entah kemana.

Pria mungil itu tidak berbicara atau bahkan menatap Chanyeol sekarang. Namun sebuah pertanyaan terlintas dibenaknya dan demgan segera ia tanyakan Chanyeol.

"Maksudmu, kau telah menikah? Dan mempunyai anak?"

Baekhyun menatap tajam Chanyeol, sedangkan pria itu tampak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan dari Baekhyun.

Chanyeol gelagapan, "Tidak! Aku belum menikah!" sangkalnya cepat.

"Lalu apa?" lanjut Baekhyun. "Kau kembali menghamili seseorang lalu menolaknya begitu saja?" Baekhyun tampak marah dan juga kecewa. "Chanyeol, apa kau tak belajar dari kesalahan?"

Baekhyun menunduk diam, tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol masih tetap sama. Pria brengsek yang sama yang telah menghamilinya dan menolaknya.

Dan itu juga terjadi pada orang lain. Chanyeol juga melakukannya kepasa orang selain Baekhyun.

Tidakkah itu menjadi membuat Baekhyun semakin muak akan Chanyeol? Dan untuk apa pula ia memberitau semua ini? Apa pria itu fikir Baekhyun akan senang menerima fakta yang baru saja ia temukan?

"Inilah alasan kenapa aku tidak memberitau sedikitpun tentangmu pada Jackson." Baekhyun menghela napas, "Aku tidak ingin anakku tau jika ia memiliki seorang ayah yang brengsek dan juga pengecut sepertimu." Baekhyun menatap serius ke arah Chanyeol, membuat pria itu sedikit bergidik ngeri, "Apapun bantuan yang kau inginkan dariku, aku tidak akan memberikannya." ucap Baekhyun telak. "Aku akan biarkan anakmu dan anakku saling mencintai, agar kau tau bagaimana rasa sakit. Kau akan tau apa itu rasa sakit setelah kau melihat kedua darah dagingmu saling mencintai satu sama lain. Dan saat itu terjadi, jangan datang mencariku."

Baekhyun berdiri, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terdiam seribu bahasa. Baekhyun telah menekatkan diri, ia tidak akan lagi mau berhubungan dengan Chanyeol, apapun itu.

Dan tentang ucapannya tadi, ia bersumpah ia tidak bersungguh-sungguh. Yang benar saja, Baekhyun masih mempunyai otak untuk tidak membiarkan kedua kakak beradik itu saling mencintai. Huh, Baekhyun tentu tidak ingin menerima hukuman saat ia mati nanti.

 ** _— flashback —_**

 ** _"Kau, apa?" Sehun mendadak berhenti dari kegiatan mengunyahnya, saat mendapati Baekhyun mendatanginya di kantin kampus pagi sekali. Waktu itu Sehun sedang sarapan karena ia melewatkannya dirumah . Dan Baekhyun, baru saja berkata sesuatu yang membuat Sehun —sebagai seseorang yang telah menganggap Baekhyun kakaknya sendiri— sedikit marah._**

 ** _"Coba ulangi ucapanmu sekali lagi dan akan kupastikan aku akan mendatangi bajingan itu." Sehun terdengar mengancam._**

 ** _Baekhyun, yang tadinya tiba dengan senyum sumringah langsung mengubah ekspresinya menjadi takut. Ia bingung mengapa Sehun terlihat begitu marah? Bahkan bisa Baekhyun lihat telinga lelaki itu mulai memerah._**

 ** _"Itu kenyataan, Sehun. Aku tidak berbohong." ucap Baekhyun kembali. "Hey, apa yang salah dengan itu?"_**

 ** _Sehun tidak menjawab, lelaki itu malah berdiri dan menyambar tasnya, berjalan dengan tergesa mencari keberadaan seseorang setelah keberadaannya pada Baekhyun._**

 ** _Suara pintu dibuka secara kasar, mengejutkan seseorang yang sedang duduk sendiri di kursi pojok dengan sebuah buku penelitian dihadapannya. "Bajingan!"_**

 ** _Satu pukulan mendarat di pipi Chanyeol, membuat lelaki itu terjatuh dari kursinya. Sehun mengambil kesempatan itu dengan duduk diatas perut Chanyeol dan menghajar lelaki itu dengan kasar._**

 ** _"Brengsek! Apa yang kau iyakan dari perkataanku tentang menjaga Baekhyun dengan baik, hah, bajingan?" Sehun mencengkram jaket Chanyeol pada bagian dada, dan siap kembali melayangkan pukulan. "Kau malah menidurinya, setan! Apa yang aku katakan tentang jangan main-main dengan ucapanku?"_**

 ** _"Sehun, hentikan!" disaat hendak kembali melayangkan pukulan, suara Baekhyun yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti terdengar. Sehun dan Chanyeol yang telah babak belur menoleh ke arah pintu, mendapati Baekhyun dan juga Luhan berlari ke arah mereka. Luhan dengan cepat menarik Sehun dan memeluk lelakinitu sementara Sehun masih meronta dan melontarkan makian pada Chanyeol._**

 ** _Sedangkan Baekhyun, dengan sedikit bersusah payah membawa Chanyeol yang terbaring dilantai untuk duduk dan bersandar pada dinding._**

 ** _"Kau tau apa yang baru saja kau lakukan hah, adik kecil?" ucapan dan tatapan mata Baekhyun menajam, menatap Sehun yang sedang ditenangkan oleh Luhan._**

 ** _"Oh tentu sangat tau!" Sehun menjawab disela tawa meremehkan yang ia suarakan, "Aku menghajar lelaki brengsek yang telah menidurimu! Apa aku salah? Apa aku salah untuk melindungi hyungku sendiri?"_**

 ** _"Aku bukan anak kecil yang butuh untuk kau lindungi, Sehun." Baekhyun menyahut lirih. "Aku tau apa yang aku lakukan dan begitu pula dengan resikonya. Jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot untuk membelaku sejauh ini."_**

 ** _"Hyung!" protes Sehun tak terima. "Tidakkah pria brengsek ini tau apa yang terjadi jika ia menidurimu?" Sehun menunjuk Chanyeol yang tengah meringis. Sudut bibirnya sobek dan pipinya lebam._**

 ** _"Kau!" Sehun beralih pada Chanyeol, "Tidakkah kau tau jika Baekhyun bisa saja me—"_**

 ** _"Cukup. Sehun kau terlalu jauh." Luhan memotong ucapan Sehun sebelum lelaki itu mengatakan apa yang tidak seharusnya ia katakan. "Ayo kita pergi dari sini."_**

 ** _Luhan menarik tangan Sehun untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, Sehun sempat menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan membunuh sembari menggumamkan, 'Aku akan membunuhmu'._**

 ** _Kini tinggal Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka berdua terdiam dan tersadar jika Chanyeol tidak dalam keadaan baik sekarang._**

 ** _"Kau tidak apa-apa, Giant?" tanya Baekhyun sembari memperhatikan luka di wajah Chanyeol. Tentu saja lelaki mungil itu khawatir. Kekasihnya hampir saja mati terbunuh jika ia tidak datang tepat waktu._**

 ** _"Bocah itu tidak bisa diremehkan." Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar jawaban santai dari Chanyeol, "Tinjunya kuat sekali. Aku bahkan mengira rahangku patah tadi."_**

 ** _Chanyeol berusaha berdiri dan dengan segera Baekhyun memberikan bantuan. Keduanya berjalan menuju parkiran dengan tatapan bertanya dari seluruh mahasiswa yang melihat mereka, namun keduanya tak peduli dan melanjutkan jalan menuju parkiran dan memasuki mobil milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun meletakkan Chanyeol di kursi penumpang sedangkan dirinya mengambil alih kemudi. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membawa Chanyeol ke apartemen lelaki itu dan mengobati lukanya._**

—

—

—

Jesper meringis pelan saat ia tak sengaja membuat kakinya terkikir saat sedang berlatih. Jam bahkan telah menunjukan pukul 11 malam, dimana seharusnya semua _trainee_ yang berusia dibawah 17 tahun telah mengarungi alam mimpi. Tapi tidak dengan lelaki mungil itu, ia masih berada di ruang latihan, dengan menggunakan training mikik _daddy-_ nya yang ia dapatkan di lemari ruangan itu, begitu juga dengan sebuah _hoodie_ hitam super besar milik pria itu pula.

"Kau sangat payah, ParkJesper." ucapnya pada diri sendiri. Kelemahannya merupakan menari. Sejak hari pertama menjalani _trainee_ ia selalu mendapat teguran dari pelatih, meskipun pelatih itu tau jika ia merupakan putra dari pemilik agensi.

Semua bermula saat ia terbangun dari tidurnya di ruangan Chanyeol. Sebuah pesan masuk yang merupakan video audisi Jackson yang dikirimkan oleh Chanyeol ke ponselnya. Jesper membuka file tersebut dan tercengang akan _skill_ menari kakaknya yang sangat luar biasa itu.

Jesper bahkan langsung mengirimkan video tersebut pada Kai, _sunbae_ sekaligus orang yang merangkap menjadi hyungnya. Setelah beberapa menit mengirimkan video tersebut pada Kai, pria itu bahkan memberikan 10 emotikon jempol pertanda ia sangat kagum pada apa yang baru saja di lihatnya.

Lelaki mungil itu memaksakan diri untuk berdiri, dan nyeri langsung menyerang pergelangan kakinya. Ia kembali memilih duduk. Satu fakta tentang Jesper yang sangat melekat pada dirinya; cengeng.

Jesper mulai merasakan matanya memanas lalu ia menangis begitu saja. Ia tidak berbohong kalau kakinya seakan mati rasa sekarang. Pikirannya menjadi kemana-mana. Bagaimana jika ia tidak bisa berjalan lagi? Atau yang paling parah, bagaimana jika kakinya diamputasi?

Jesper menekuk lututnya dan melipat tangannya di atas lutut lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya disana. Ia menangis sambil sesekali memanggil _daddy_ -nya dengan sesegukan.

"Kaki Jess sakit sekali, _Dad._ Kenapa _daddy_ tidak datang saat Jess menangis?" menolognya dengan nada yang menyedihkan.

Ia terus saja berbicara seakan memarahi _daddy_ -nya yang tak kunjung datang tanpa sadar jika seseorang baru saja memperhatikan gerak geriknya di balik pintu.

Orang itu, Jackson menghela napas. "Kenapa ia cengeng sekali, sih?" gerutunya pelan karena tidak ingin Jesper yang sedang menangis disana mendengarnya.

Tanpa ambil pusing dan ia sedikit terganggu dengan tangisan Jesper, Jackson berjalan lalu mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Jesper yang sedang duduk di lantai dingin ruangan itu. Bayangan mereka berdua terlihat jelas di sana karena ruangan tersebut memang terisi penuh dengan kaca.

"Cengeng sekali." ejek Jackson namun ia tersenyum setelahnya saat melihat Jesper mendongakkan kepala untuk menatap kearahnya.

Mata berkaca-kaca, hidung yang memerah dan bibir tipis milik Jesper yang bergetar karena menahan tangis saat ia tau Jackson ada disana sangat menarik di mata lelaku yang lebih tua itu.

"Apa ini sakit?" tanya Jackson sambil meraih pergelangan kaki Jesper dan membuka sepatu yang dikenakan lelaki itu. Pergelangan kakinya membengkak dan memerah membuat Jackson memgingat akan dirinya yang pernah mengalami hal yang sama. Bedanya ia tak menangis seperti Jesper.

Raut wajah Jesper tampak seperti ia akan menangis lagi. Dan melihat wajah itu lucu saat sedang menangis membuat Jackson berfikir tidak apa jika ia menjahili adiknya itu untuk pertama kali.

"Wah, kakimu tidak akan bisa digunakan lagi." ucapnya dramatis. Jackson menatap Jesper dengan tatapan kasihan yang tentu saja palsu, "Kakimu akan segera diamputasi. Tulangnya akan membusik karena memar ini sangat parah." lanjutnya dan saat ia melihat raut Jesper yang akan menangis, Jackson bersorak senang dalam hati. "Apa tidak apa-apa jika kakimu dipotong? Kau tidak bisa latihan lagi. Jangankan latihan, mungkin berjalan saja kau tidak bisa."

Dan setelahnya tangis Jesper pecah. Jesper menarik kakinya kembali yang sedari tadi dipegang oleh Jackson lalu menekuk lututnya seperti tadi dan menangis. Jackson tersenyum puas saat ia berhasil melihat wajah paling lucu saat menangis pertama kali dalam hidupnya.

Ia kira tangisan Jesper mereda jelang beberapa menit, namun taunya itu menjadi setengah jam. Jackson yang awalnya merasa santai mau tidak mau sekarang merasa sedikit—panik.

"H-hey," ucapnya canggung sambil menyentuh pundak Jesper dan tidak mendapat respon apa-apa daei anak itu.

Jackson kembali menyentuh pundak itu berkali-kali hingga Jesper mendongakan kepala menatap Jackson dengan berlinang air mata. Astaga, wajahnya terlihat seperti bayi dan Jackson tau ia harus menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit kedua pipi gembil adiknya itu.

"Tak apa. Kau akan baik-baik saja." ucap Jackson.

"Apa benar kakiku akan di potong?" pertanyaan polos keluar dari bibir anak itu.

Jackson rasanya ingin melarikan diri saja. Astaga, apakah Park Jesper memang seorang bocah yang polos seperti ini?! ia sungguh tak menyangka setengah jam lamanya Jesper menangis hanya untuk omong kosong yang ia katakan.

"Kau menangis karena memikirkan hal itu?" tanya Jackson tak percaya dan anggukan ia dapatkan dari Jesper. "Astaga, aku hanya bercanda, Jesper! Bagaimana bisa kau menganggap semua ucapanku demgan serius?"

"Jadi kakiku tidak akan di potong?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Jawab Jackson cepat. "Ini hanya terkilir, kau bisa sembuh dengan cepat setelah membawanya ke tukang urut."

"Jadi kau membohongiku?" tanya Jesper tak terima. Ia menghapus airmatanya dengan kasar dan berusaha berdiri dan berjalan menjauh meski kakinya terasa sakit saat ia paksakan berjalan.

Jesper kesal. Apa-apaan dengan sikap menyebalkan dari Jackson itu? sikapnya sangat mirip dengan _dad_ _dy_ -nya.

Jackson menatap Jesper kalut karena ia tau adiknya itu marah. Jackson meraih satu sepatu Jesper yang tadi ia lepas saat memeriksa cidera Jesper lalu berjalan menyusul Jesper yang tak jauh karena memang lelaki itu berjalan sangat lambat.

Diraihnya bahu Jesper tapi dengan cepat anak itu menepis tangannya. Jackson terkejut akan itu begitupula Jesper. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Jackson. Airmatanya kembali turun dan ia merutuki diri karena terlahir dengan sifat cengeng.

"M-maafkan aku." ucapnya sambil melihat Jackson.

Jackson tau adiknya itu pasti sangat takut dengan apa yang ia katakan tentang kakinya yang bisa saja di potong, tapi ia tidak tau jima Jesper memikirkan hal tersebut terlalu jauh.

Dengan modal nekat Jackson memberanikan diri mendekat dan meraih kedua bahu Jesper lalu membawanya pada sebuah pelukan.

Jesper membeku ditempat, tidak tau harus bagaimana. Ia masih sibuk dengan pikirannya dan sebuah perasaan tak asing dihatinya.

Ia merasa hangat. Kehangatan yang hanya ia dapatkan dari Park Chanyeol sekarang juga dapat ia rasakan pada seseorang dihadapannya.

" _Apa ini artinya kau benar-benar kakakku?_ " Jesper membatin.

Jackson mengelus bagian belakang kepala Jesper dan menggumamkan kata semua akan baik-baik saja dan kakinya tidak akan dipotong dam semacamnya. Membuat si mungil yang berada di pelukan merasa tenang dan perlahan tangisnya mereda. Namun bukannya menjauh dan memisahkan jarak diantara mereka, Jesper justru membalas pelukan Jackson erat, dan merapatkan diri dengan pipi yang menempel pada dada bidang Jackson.

" _Kau memang kakakku, aku bisa merasakannya._ "

Mereka masih berada didalam posisi yang sama dalam beberapa saat, hingga Jackson bersuara lebih dulu. "Tidak ingin melepas pelukan, huh?" ucapnya.

Dapat ia rasakan kepala Jesper menggeleng didadanya, "Tidak mau. Aku akan memelukmu seperti ini hingga besok pagi."

"Hey, kau harus pulang. Ayahmu akan mencarimu." Jackson berusaha melepas pelukan mereka namun Jesper yang merasakan hal itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jangan bergerak atau aku akan memotong kakimu." ucapnya sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dari dada Jackson dan mendongak, menatap tajam lelaki itu.

Jackson seketika ciut melihat tatapan tajam dari mata sipit Jesper. Ia kembali membawa kepala adiknya merapat pada dadanya dan mengelusnya pelan. "Baiklah-baiklah, peluk aku selama yang kau mau, Jess. Selama itu kau, aku tidak keberatan sama sekali."

Jesper tak mengindahkan kalimat Jackson yang terdengar aneh di telinganya, dan ia tetap pada posisinya memeluk Jackson.

Sedangkan Jackson berperang dengan batinnya bahwa semuanya salah. Ia tidak harus memiliki perasaan lain selain menganggap bahwa Jesper adalah adiknya.

Setelah memutuskan untuk mengantarkan Jesper pulang ke sebuah _apartement_ yang tak jauh dari agensi mereka, kini Jackson berjalan dengan Jesper yang berada di punggungnya sedang menempelkan pipinya pada pundak kanan Jackson dengan wajah mungil Jesper yang langsung menghadap ke arah leher lelaki itu.

"Apa kau mengantuk?" tanya Jackson dengan sesekali memperbaiki letak keberadaan Jesper yang merosot turun dari punggungnya.

Jesper hanya menjawab dengan dehaman pelan. "Ngantuk sekali." jawabnya lirih dengan mata yang akan terpejam.

"Kau tau, ini sama sekali bukan jam tidurku. Maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk mengantarkanmu." ucapnya seorang diri. Ia tau Jesper telah tertidur dibelakang sana dan itu membuat Jackson semakin menguatkan lengannya agar Jesper tidak terjatuh. "Lagipula aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu berjalan seorang diri dengan kaki terluka seperti itu. Aku pasti sudah gila jika membiarkanmu seperti itu."

"Dibandingkan menganggapmu sebagai adik, entah mengapa dalam hatiku, aku mulai membenci fakta itu."

"Park Jesper...tidak bisakah kau terlahir untuk menjadi anak orang lain saja? Mengapa kita harus memiliki darah dari seseorang yang sama yang mengalir dalam tubuh kita?"

"Tidakkah itu akan menyakiti _daddy_ jika melihat salah satu anaknya menyukai...anaknya yang lain?"

"Park Jesper, maafkan aku. Tapi...aku pasti sudah gila karena menyukai adikku sendiri."

Jackson memasuki lobi _apartement_ mewah itu dan menuju lift. Jesper telah memberitau dimana lantai tempat tinggalnya. Setibanya di lantai tersebut, Jackson mencari sebuah pintu bernomor 416 yang merupakan milik Jesper.

Ketika menemukannya, Jackson menoleh ke kanan dan mendapati wajah Jesper yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, ia sedikit menggoyangkan pundaknya dengan tujuan agar Jesper terbangun. "Jesper, kita sudah sampai." ucapnya sambil berusaha menggoyangkan pundaknya dan berhasil.

Jesper menegakkan kepala dan menatap kearah pintu didepannya dan tersadar bahwa mereka telah sampai. "Kita sudah sampai?" tanya Jesper dengan tangan yang sedang mengucek matanya dengan lucu dan itu tidak bisa membuat Jackson tidak merasa gemas.

"Sedari tadi. Berapa sandinya?"

"0527."

Jackson menekan angka tersebut dan pintu terbuka. Menampakkan sebuah ruangan dengan perabotan yang harganya tidak main-main—setidakny itulah yang Jackson ketahui.

Jesper ia dudukkan di sofa lalu Jackson berjongkok didepan sang adik. "Apa masih sakit?"

Jesper menggeleng. "Kakiku mati rasa."

"Kita akan mengobatinya besok. Sekarang kau bisa tidur."

Keduanya terdiam, Jesper tidak segera beranjak dari sana membuat Jackson menyergit bingung. "Tidak ingin tidur?" tanya Jackson pada Jesper yang masih diam.

"Hyung..." untuk pertama kalinya ia memanggil Jackson dengan sebutan hyung dan Jackson seketika sangat tidak menyukai panggilan itu.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu." ucapnya sedikit—ketus. "Maksudku, kita berteman. Kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama."

"Tapi, hyung lebih tua dariku."

"Tetap saja aku tidak suka."

"Baiklah-baiklah. Pemarah sekali." Jesper mendengus tak percaya saat mengetahui sisi lain Jackson yang satu itu. "Kau tidak pulang?" lanjutnya bertanya pada Jackson yang masih berdiri.

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Tidak begitu!" sanggah Jesper cepat. "Maksudku, ini terlalu malam dan kau seorang diri jika pulang..."

"Jadi kau mengajakku menginap?"

"Tidak begitu juga!" sanggah Jesper lagi. Jackson menyebalkan sekali, batin Jesper. Apa-apaan dengan godaan itu? "Maksudku...ah entahlah. Sana pulang!" usirnya tiba-tiba.

Jackson tertawa keras. Lucu sekali Jesper ini baginya. Wajahnya yang memerah itu sangat menarik perhatiannya. _Cantik._

"Baiklah aku pulang." ucapnya. Jackson mendekat kearah Jesper dan memberanikan diri untuk membawanya tangannya ke depan, bermaksud mengajak Jesper bersalaman. Namun disaat Jesper akan menyambut, Jackson malah membawa tangannya untuk mengusak rambut _ash grey_ milik Jesper yang membuat anak merengut kesal.

"Aku pulang dulu, sampai ketemu besok!" ucapnya riang dan berlalu meninggalkan Jesper dalam keheningan dan pikirannya sendiri.

—

—

—

 **KAN UDAH AKU BILANG CERITA INI SUPER SLOW UPDATE, JADI JANGAN SENTUH AKU BUAT NYURUH UPDATE HUHU**

 **Jadi guys, terimakasih buat semua reviewnya, huhu gak nyangka cerita yang aku buat disaat gabut waktu itu ada dan baca dan menghargai. THANK YOU SO MUCH SALANGHAE**

 **Ah dan yang bikin aku syok, salah satu admin dari akun chanbare favorit aku juga ngasih review HUHUUU SENENGNYAAAA**

 **Buat kak ASSAXA selaku pemegang akun chanbaek favoritku alias @baekloey.id, terimakasih sudah review HUHU aishiteruyoooo**

 **POKOKNYA SEMUA YANG UDAH REVIEW TERIMA KASIH BANYAK. DOAIN BIAR AKU SEMANGAT LANJUT AGAR CERITA INI TIDAK TERBENGKALAI HEHEHEHE**

 **SAMPAI KETEMU MINGGU DEPAN. [ Iya, aku bakal berusaha buat update seminggu sekali. demi kalian apasih yang ga eaa ]**


	3. Seoul

**Tenang, Jack Jess ga incest kok, kecuali kalo kalian mau emak bapaknya gak nyatu ya gakpapa sok aku buatin wkwkwk**

—

Baekhyun menggosok semua permukaan lantai kamar mandi dengan kesal. Air matanya telah tumpah entah sudah berapa lama. Sesekali ia usap ujung matanya dengan kasar, lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Terhitung satu minggu sudah sejak Jackson pergi ke Seoul, Baekhyun tidak bisa untuk tidak menangis karena merindukan anaknya itu. Seminggu ini ia lakukan semua seperti biasa tanpa kehadiran anaknya itu.

Dia tetap pergi bekerja. Baekhyun punya sebuah restoran masakan khas Korea yang ia buka di Jepang beberapa tahun yang lalu. Selama ini memang Kris yang menghidupinya dan Jackson bertahun-tahun, maka dari itu di saat Jackson memasuki usia 6 dan seluruh biaya akan bertambah karena Jackson akan bersekolah, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berbicara pada Kris jika ia ingin bekerja. Terserah bekerja apa saja yang penting dirinya bisa menghasilkan uang agar Jackson tidak akan hidup kekurangan.

Awalnya Kris menolak permintaan Baekhyun untuk bekerja, namun setelah melakukan diskusi akhirnya Kris memutuskan untuk membantu Baekhyun mendirikan usaha.

Baekhyun, syukurlah seseorang yang pintar memasak. Maka dari itu Kris mendirikan sebuah restoran untuk ia kelola. Awalnya restoran tersebut masih atas nama Kris, namun lama-kelamaan, Kris yang melihat bagaimana usaha Baekhyun untuk mengembangkan restoran tersebut akhirnya memilih untuk memberikan hak atas restoran itu sepenuhnya untuk Baekhyun. Bahkan nama gedung tersebut telah menjadi milik Baekhyun dan kini restoran tersebut memiliki 4 cabang di Tokyo.

Pria itu masih menangis sambil menyiram seluruh permukaan kamar mandi dengan air, agar busa yang tadi ia hasilkan menghilang. "Huaaa, Jackson papa rindu sekaliiii hiks, Jackson kapan pulang?" Baekhyun berbicara sendiri dengan sesegukan.

"Papa rindu sekali, kenapa Jackson tega meninggalkan papa? hiks papa sendirian disini."

Dia terus berbicara sambil menyebut nama Jackson dan mengatakan betapa ia merindukan anaknya itu, tanpa sadar seseorang telah masuk kedalam rumahnya dan melihat semua apa yang Baekhyun lakukan.

"Oi cengeng," tegur orang itu Luhan yang kini tampak berdiri dengan kotak makan di tangan sambil bersandar di pintu kamar mandi. Memperhatikan gerak gerik Baekhyun yang menurutnya sangat berlebihan itu.

Maksudnya, ayolah, bukan dirinya saja yang ditinggalkan namun Luhan juga. Mereka sama-sama hanya memiliki satu anak, dan sekarang anak mereka pergi untuk meraih cita-cita, meninggalkan orangtua mereka yang sekarang bukan main kesepian.

Tapi Luhan beruntung, setidaknya ia memiliki Sehun yang menemaninya dirumah dan mengajaknya bicara. Sedangkan Baekhyun? Pria itu hanya terdiam saat tiba dirumah dan akan bicara bila ia berada di salah satu restoran miliknya.

Itu juga jika ada karyawan yang mengajaknya bicara, jika tidak, Baekhyun akan kembali pada posisi diamnya dan sesekali berkeliling untuk memeriksa pekerjaan karyawannya.

Baekhyun mendongak dan lagi mengusap sudut matanya, "Apa?!" bentaknya pada Luhan yang kini menatapnya malas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah?" tanya Luhan.

Baekhyun melanjutkan pekerjaannya menyiram lantai kamar mandi, "Membersihkan kamar mandi. Apa lagi?" jawabnya ketus.

"Ya jika itu aku tau. Maksudku, kau menangis sambil melakukannya? Miris sekali."

"Jika ingin mengejekku sebaiknya hyung pulang saja! Aku sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik."

"Ck, memangnya moodmu itu kapan pernah baik?" sahut Luhan sambil berlalu menuju dapur dan meletakkan kotak makan berisi sushi yang ia buat di pantri.

"Hyung pergi saja sebelum aku menyirammu dengan air!" seruan Baekhyun terdengar dari kamar mandi oleh Luhan dan pria itu tertawa.

Luhan kembali menghampiri Baekhyun, "Merindukan Jackson?" tanya Luhan pelan, tidak ingin membuat mood Baekhyun bertambah buruk dengan bertanya dengan nada mengejek yang tadi niat ia suarakan.

"Apalagi memangnya?" Baekhyun mendongak menatap Luhan. Mendengar Luhan mengucapkan nama anaknya membuat Baekhyun kembali menangis. Pria itu hanya mengenakan kaos buluk yang biasa ia pakai untuk membersihkan rumah dengan celana pendek sebatas paha. Dengan tiba-tiba saja ia mendudukan diri di lantai kamar mandi basah itu dan menyandar pada dinding. Tak peduli celananya yang sudah basah Baekhyun menangis disana, Luhan hanya memperhatikan. Toh, jika ia menegur Baekhyun ia tidak mau mendapatkan kemarahan dari pria itu.

"Hyung aku merindukan anakku, hiks." adunya sesegukan pada Luhan. "Kapan mereka pulang? Aku merindukan Jackson. Aku merindukan Haowen. Kapan mereka pulang hyung? Apa mereka baik-baik saja? Apa mereka makan dengan baik?" ucapnya panjang lebar pada Luhan.

Luhan hanya menghela napas lelah. Tidak tahan dengan sikap kekanak-kanakan milik Baekhyun. Pria itu bahkan lupa umurnya berapa sekarang. "Bangun." perintah Luhan. "Byun Baekhyun kubilang bangun. Kau bisa terkena demam jika basah-basahan seperti itu." ulangnya lagi. "Lagipula mereka pergi dengan tujuan yang jelas bukannya di culik. Tentu mereka baik-baik saja dan makan dengan baik. Sekarang angkat pantatmu dari lantai itu dan ganti bajumu sekarang juga!" perintah Luhan mutlak dan Baekhyun tau itu tidak bisa di ganggu gugat.

Namun kini tubuhnya sangat tidak ingin berdiri. Seluruh tubuhnya lemas dan Baekhyun butuh untuk duduk lebih lama lagi. Namun Luhan yang tampak tak sabar menarik Baekhyun untuk berdiri dan segera menyeretnya ke kamar. "Ganti bajumu sekarang juga dan susul aku diruang makan!"

Maka dari itu Baekhyun dengan malas menuruti Luhan dan setelahnya menyusul pria itu di ruang makan.

"Ada apa kesini?" Baekhyun yang tampak telah kembaki namun masih tampak lesu bertanya, mendudukan diri di salah satu kursi di deoan Luhan.

"Aku memasak sushi sedikit banyak tadi." jawabnya sambil menggeser piring berisikan beberapa potong sushi ke arah Baekhyun. "Cepat habiskan, aku akan kembali kerumah untuk memanggil Sehun kemari."

Luhan berlalu namun Baekhyun masih terdiam. Pikirannya masih tentang Jackson. Tentang bagaimana ia sangat merindukan anaknya itu.

Biasanya di hari libur seperti ini, Baekhyun sedang berada didapur, memasak untuk makan siang sedangkan Jackson duduk di meja makan dengan laptop di hadapannya, menyaksikan penampilan idolanya yang sedang berada di salah satu acara musik sambil sesekali berdiri untuk mengambil cemilan di kulkas, lalu beberapa saat setelah itu Haowen datang dengan 4 gelas bubble tea dan bergabung bersama Baekhyun dan Jackaon untuk makan bersama. Haowen memang lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di rumah Baekhyun dibandingkan dirumahnya sendiri.

Namun sekarang, Baekhyun membawa pandangannya berkeliling dan tanpa sadar kursi yang ia duduki adalah kursi milik Jackson. Ia kembali akan menangis namun dengan cepat ia tahan. Baekhyun meraih sumpit didekatnya lalu mulai memakan makanannya. Dan setelah selesai, dilihatnya pintu utama rumahnya tertutup dan tidak ada tanda-tanda Luhan akan kembali. Maka dari itu ia membereskan piring lalu berjalan menaiki tangga dengan gontai, menuju kamar seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan hingga rasanya ia tidak bisa bernapas.

Baekhyun membuka pelan pintu kamar Jackson dan seketika aroma khas anak itu menguar menghampiri indra penciumannya. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu melangkahkan kaki masuk, memperhatikan figur superhero koleksi Jackson yang tersusun rapi di sebuah lemari kaca. Ia juga sempat membuka lemari anak itu dan menyambar salah satu sweater milik Jackson, lalu memakainya. Baekhyun beralih pada ranjang yang tampak rapi lalu membaringkan diri disana. Ia bergerak ke kiri, membelakangi pintu dan memeluk guling. Menghirup aroma khas Jackson yang ada di guling tersebut sambil terpejam.

"Ahh, aku bisa gila!" monolognya. Ia memperhatikan sekitar kamar Jackson. "Astaga aku sangat merindukan anak nakal itu." Baekhyun masih setia memeluk guling milik anaknya.

Sedangkan dilantai bawah, Luhan dan Sehun yang bingung tidak mendapati Baekhyun di manapun sempat panik. Namun setelah Luhan berkata ia tau dimana Baekhyun, pasangan itu melangkahkan kaki menaiki tangga dan melihat pintu kamar Jackson yang terbuka. Luhan lebih dulu mengintip dan ia mendapati Baekhyun disana tertidur dengan mengwnakan sweater milik Jackson dan memeluk guling milik anak itu pula.

Luhan menarik pintu dan menutupnya, lalu menyeret Sehun untuk turun ke lantai bawah.

Keduanya kini duduk di ruang makan Baekhyun sambil tenggelam oleh pikiran masing-masing. Luhan mememikirkan bagaimana caranya agar Baekhyun tidak semakin terpuruk seperti ini karena merindukan Jackson pun sama halnya dengan Sehun.

"Aku punya ide!" seru Sehun membuat Luhan mendelik karena terkejut. "Ayo ajak Baekhyun kencan buta!"

Luhan yang mendengar ide konyol Sehun tersebut menatap suaminya itu tajam. "Kau mau kubunuh?"

Sehun menggerutu, "Kejam sekali."

"Idemu itu sangat konyol, kau tau?!"

"Ya, ya, terserah yang cantik saja. Aku yang tampan bisa apa?"

Luhan diam. Kembali memikirkan cara supaya Baekhyun bisa kembali seperti semula. Bukan murung seperti ini.

Tidak lama setelahnya sebuah ide muncul di pikiran Luhan. Pria itu memukul meja dengan keras membuat Sehun terkejut kembali, "Astaga!" ucap Sehun lalu menatap Luhan ngeri.

"Kau tau, kita sudah lama tidak mengunjungi ibumu kan?" tanya Luhan pada Sehun yang menjawab dengan mengangguk. "Bagaimana kalau kita mengunjungi ibu?" tawar Luhan pada Sehun. "Tunggu, ibumu sedang berada di Korea kan?"

Sehun mengangguk lagi dan itu membuat Luhan tersenyum cerah dan mengambil keputusan final. "Oh Sehun angkat pantatmu dari sana dan pulanglah! Siapkan seluruh kebutuhanmu dan juga passpor milik kita. Aku akan membangunkan Baekhyun lebih dulu. Dan jangan lupa memesan tiket, jika ada penerbangan sore ini!" perintah Luhan dengan panjang lebar.

Sehun menganga tak percaya. "Tapi, _babe_ , aku tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanku!" protes Sehun.

"Kalau begitu, tolong siapkan seluruh kebutuhanku dan juga passpor milikku, carikan tiket untuk dua orang jika ada penerbangan sore ini! Terserahmu mau ikut atau tidak. Intinya aku akan membawa Baekhyun ke Korea dan mengunjungi ibumu." ucapnya final.

Sehun menghela napas kasar. Jika suaminya sudah bicara begitu dia bisa apa? Maka dari itu ia berdiri dan berlalu meninggalkan Luhan yang tersenyum cerah. Luhan kembali menaiki tangga menuju kamar Jackson lalu duduk di tepi ranjang, menyaksikan Baekhyun tertidur.

Diraihnya telapak tangan Baekhyun yang terasa dingin lalu di usapnya pelan. "Baek, hei, bangunlah." ucapnya.

Baekhyun yang merasa seseorang menggenggam tangannya kini berusaha membuka mata, mendapati Luhan di hadapannya. "Luhan hyung? Astaga aku ketiduran!" serunya lalu mengambil posisi duduk.

"kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu saja. Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Luhan melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang sekarang menunggunya untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku akan ke Seoul untuk mengunjungi ibu mertuaku."

Baekhyun yang mendengar kata 'Seoul' sekarang hanya bisa tersenyum masam. Seoul, kota besar dimana Jackson dilahirkan. Kota dimana dirinya bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Kota dimana ia dan Chanyeol memiliki sejuta kenangan indah yang sampai kapanpun tak akan pernah bisa ia lupakan.

"Ah begitu." Baekhyun merespon dengan pelan, jarinya bertautan menandakan bahwa ia gugup. "Semoga perjalananmu menyenangkan, hyung. Sampaikan salamku pada nyonya Oh."

Luhan menahan tawanya. Ia sangat tau jika Baekhyun sangat sensitif jika ia membicarakan Seoul. Kota dimana mereka semua di pertemukan. Luhan dipertemukan dengan Sehun, begitupula dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Omong-omong soal Chanyeol, pria itu telah kembali ke Seoul, ia mengetahui itu dari Sehun dan Sehun mengetahui hal itu dari Kris.

"Mengapa kau tidak menyampaikannya sendiri?"

Kalimat Luhan mau tak mau membuat Baekhyun bingung. "Hah?"

"Kau sampaikan saja salammu itu sendiri." ulang Luhan dan Baekhyun masih tidak mengerti. "Kumpulkan semua kebutuhanmu selama seminggu, kita akan ke Seoul."

"Apa?" Baekhyun terkejut. "Hyung, aku tidak bisa. Maksudku, pekerjaanku bagaimana?"

"Kau tenang saja, Baek. Aku sudah menyerahkan semua pada Sehun, begitupula dengan pekerjaanmu."

"Sehun tidak ikut?"

"Tidak." jawab Luhan cepat. "Maka dari itu kau harus menemaniku."

"Kau serius?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Ya, maka dari itu cepat berdiri dan siapkan kebutuhanmu."

Baekhyun tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum. Ia berdiri dengan semangat dan berlari dengan semangat pula menuju kamarnya. Luhan mengikuti dari belakang.

Pria itu meraih koper yang ada di lemari lalu memilih baju yang akan ia kenakan nanti dan beberapa untuk ia kenakan saat di Seoul. Sekarang memasuki musim dingin maka dari itu ia memperbanyak untuk membawa mantel. Oh, ia juga kembali kekamar Jackson untuk mengambil beberapa sweater Jackson yang akan ia gunakan selama di Seoul.

Begitu pula dengan Luhan, pria itu juga sedang mengemasi barangnya dengan Sehun yang berbaring di ranjang dengan ponsel dilengkapi dengan jarinya yang sibuk berlayar di situs tiket online untuk mencari dua tiket menuju Seoul sore ini juga. Ia rela menelpon seluruh situs yang ada demi dua kesayangannya itu agar bisa pergi ke Seoul menemui anak mereka sekarang juga.

"Sudah dapat?" tanya Luhan sembari menutup kopernya.

Sehun menggeleng, "Belum." Luhan tampak gelisah setelahnya, "Hei, tenanglah. Aku pasti mendapatkannya." yakin Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk lalu membuka laci di bawah nakas samping tempat tidur, meraih passpor juga visa miliknya dan meninggalkan milik Sehun sendiri disana.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Sehun yang mendapati Luhan hanya diam tak menjawab kalimatnya.

Luhan menoleh, tersenyum pada Sehun dan Sehun tau itu bukan senyum tulus milik suaminya itu.

"Sesuatu mengganggu pikiranmu?" tebak Sehun dan mendapat anggukan dari Luhan. Maka itu Sehun menarik Luhan untuk duduk berhadapan di ranjang. Sehun meraih tangan Luhan dan menarik tubuh itu mendekat dan memeluknya. "Tak apa. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Semua akan baik-baik saja, Luhan." ucap Sehun menenangkan. Tangannya mengelus belakang kepala Luhan dengan lembut dan sesekali mengecup puncak kepala pria itu. "Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja. Kita akan menjaganya dengan baik. Aku akan menjaganya dengan baik. Park Chanyeol tak akan bisa menyakitinya lagi. Selama ada aku Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku takut, Sehun. Bagaimana jika nanti saat tiba di Seoul, Baekhyun menemukan sebuah fakta yang akan mengejutkannya?" tanya Luhan. Pria itu menatap Sehun serius.

Hanya satu yang Luhan takutkan. Bagaimana jika Baekhyun mendapati sesuatu yang membuat pria itu kembali merasa tersakiti?

Semua orang terdekat Baekhyun tau, jika pria itu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan masih mencintai pria itu. Bagaimana jika Baekhyun masih mencintai Chanyeol? Setelah 16 tahun, bagaimana jika Baekhyun menemukan suatu fakta mengejutkan tentang Chanyeol?

16 tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar. Semua bisa terjadi dengan waktu selama itu.

Dan yang Luhan takutkan adalah, bagaimana jika Chanyeol sudah menikah dan Baekhyun mengetahuinya?

Baekhyun akan kembali tersakiti. Untuk kedua kalinya. Bahkan setelah 16 tahun lamanya, pria itu masih akan tersakiti oleh orang yang sama.

Hei, dengan waktu selama itu, Chanyeol bisa saja sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak dan itu pasti akan menyakiti Baekhyun.

"Oh Luhan tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi." kalimat Sehun membuat Luhan menatap pria itu dengan bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, tentu suamiku ini tak akan membiarkan Baekhyun mengalami hal itu." jelas Sehun. "Oh Luhan tidak akan membiarkan Byun Baekhyun, adik kecilnya, kembali tersakiti, bukan?"

Luhan mengangguk dengan mantap dan itu tak bisa tidak membuat Sehun gemas. "Tentu saja! Jika Park Chanyeol kembali menyakiti Baekhyun, akan ku kebiri dia!"

"Hei jangan berkata begitu! Aku ngilu mendengarnya!" ringis Sehun saat membayangkan hal itu terjadi pada dirinya.

Luhan tertawa pelan merasa lucu dengan suaminya itu. "Baiklah, baiklah. Maaf tuan pucat."

"Dimaafkan tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku meminta jatahku sebelum kau tinggalkan aku selama seminggu dan tidak ada penolakan!" tegas Sehun.

"Yak Oh Sehun! Sialan kau!" bentak Luhan namun ia tertawa dan tetap menuruti keinginan suaminya itu.

—

"Daddy merusak pekerjaanku!" teriakan Jesper menggema di apartement milik Chanyeol. Ia berlari kesana kemari mengejar daddynya itu dengan sebuah gulungan karton guna untuk memukul Chanyeol saat didapatinya.

Namun yang ada kini malah keduanya seperti sedang bermain kejar-tangkap dengan Jesper sebagai pihak yang mengejar Chanyeol.

Masalahnya adalah disaat Jesper berbaring dengan santai diatas karpet berbulu di kamarnya dengan sesuatu yang sedang ia kerjakan, yaitu melukis sekelompok orang yang terdiri dari 4 anggota, dan itu sedikit lagi akan siap, namun Chanyeol menumpahkan segelas susu stroberi ke atasnya.

Chanyeol berani bersumpah jika ia tidak sengaja karena kakinya tersandung boneka berbentuk wortel milik Jesper saat pria itu memasuki kamarnya. Tapi Jesper berkata bahwa Chanyeol hanya mencari alasan dan memang berniat untuk menjahilinya.

Dan sekarang Chanyeol sepertinya agak sedikit menyesal karena memiliki sifat itu.

"Jes, dad sungguh tidak sengaja. _Im_ _sorry_ , _okay_?"

" _No, you're liar! I know who you are!"_ _"Trust me i won't lie this time_! " tepis Chanyeol cepat. "Boneka wortelmu menghalangi jalanku hingga aku tersandung karenanya!"

Jesper memicingkan matanya menatap Chanyeol dan pria itu hanya bisa merotasikan matanya dengan malas. Jika Jesper sudah menatapnya begitu itu berarti anaknya itu benar-benar tidak mempercayainya.

"Daddy bersumpah jika itu tidak sengaja. Ayolah jangan kekanakan!"

"Kekanakan?" ucap Jesper tak terima. " _But, daddy i am still a kid! im 14_!"

 _"And you won't be 14 forever! stop being childish with running around for hitting your daddy_!"

" _I_ _don't_ _care_!" Jesper menjawab. " _I_ _mad at you, daddy. Understand? Stay away from me_."

Jesper berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Suasana hatinya benar-benar hancur.

Sejak pulang dari rumah sakit 5 hari yang lalu dengan Chanyeol, Jesper menelpon pria itu jika kakinya terkilir dan Chanyeol langsung pulang ke Korea saat itu juga Jesper mengambil waktu istirahat selama seminggu dari masa training dengan alasan pemulihan pada kakinya. Sepertinya itu berhasil karena ia sudah bisa berlari mengejar Chanyeol tadi.

Jesper mengunci pintu kamarnya dan merebahkan diri diranjang. Ia tidak boleh nangis kali ini karena ia merasa kesal, bukan sedih.

Tapi entah mengapa rasanya ia ingin menangis saja.

Ia melirik pekerjaannya yang sekarang telah hancur tak berbentuk karena basah. Itu sebuah lukisan yang telah susah payah ia buat mengingat ia tak mengingat jelas wajah Baekhyun dan juga Jackson.

Rencananya ia akan berikan itu pada Jackson saat mereka bertemu nanti.

"Sia-sia saja semuanya." Jesper meremukkan hasil lukisannya yang telah hancur lalu membuangnya ke tong sampah di sudut kamarnya.

Ia membereskan seluruh pensil warna dan perlengkapan lainnya disaat bersamaan ia mendengar ketukan yang berasal dari pintu kamarnya.

" _Jesper_ _open_ _the_ _door_." suara Chanyeol terdengar namun Jesper tak menghiraukan sama sekali. Ia terus dengan kegiatannya.

" _Im_ _sorry_ _okay_? _it_ _was_ _my_ _fault_. _Im_ _so_ _clumsy_ , _im_ _sorry_. _Now_ _open_ _the_ _door_."

" _Stay_ _away_ _from_ _my_ _room_. _And_ _don't_ _talk_ _to_ _me_." Jesper menyaut dengan nada kesal.

" _No_. _Open_ _the_ _door_ _or_ _i_ _will_ _break_ _it_."

" _Go_ _on_. _I_ _know_ _you're_ _not_ _gonna_ _do_ _that_."

" _You_ _know_ _me_ , Jesper. _Im_ _not_ _playing_ _with_ _words_."

Dan setelahnya Jesper benar terkejut. Chanyeol menendang pintu dengan kasar berkali-kali. Membuat Jesper kewalahan karena Chanyeol tidak menghentikan kegiatannya yang hendak menghancurkan pintu kamarnya

" _Okay_ _stop_. _I_ _will_ _open_ _it_." Jesper berdiri dengan cepat untuk membuka pintu dan langsung berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

" _Stay_ _in_ _your_ _lane_ , _old_ _man_." Jesper menghentikan langkah Chanyeol yang ingin memasuki kamarnya.

" _Are_ _you_ _still_ _mad_?"

" _You_ _think_?"

" _Im_ _sorry_ , _okay_?"

" _Nevermind_. _It_ _doesn't_ _matter_." ucap Jesper bohong. Itu sangat penting tentu saja.

Ia melukis Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, lengkap dengan Jackson dan Jesper di dalamnya. Ia sungguh bekerja keras untuk membuatnya mengingat ia hanya dua kali melihat Baekhyun melalui foto yang Chanyeol perlihatkan padanya. Itupun foto Baekhyun waktu masih menjadi mahasiswa.

" _Im_ _really_ _sorry_."

" _Its_ _okay_ , _dad_."

" _Whats_ _that_?" Chanyeol yang tidak mengetahui apa yang dikerjakan Jesper bertanya. Ia tentu tau jika itu sangat penting bagi Jesper mengingat seberapa marahnya Jesper padanya.

" _You_ _wanna_ _know_?"

Chanyeol mengangguk membuat Jesper tersenyum sedih. " _I_ _painted_ _us_."

" _Both_ _of_ _us_?"

" _No_. _Not_ _just_ _us_. _Papa_ _and_ _hyung_ _too_. _I_ _painted_ _us_ _as_ _family_." jelas Jesper.

Chanyeol menatap Jesper dalam. Menyelami manik milik anaknya itu dan yang ia dapat hanya keseriusan disana. Jesper benar-benar ingin mereka bersama.

" _I_ _really_ _want_ _them_ _to_ _be_ _mine_ , _daddy_. _Can_ _i_?" tanya Jesper dan Chanyeol segera memeluk Jesper.

Ia tau bagaimana perasaan anak itu. Sedari lahir, yang Jesper miliki hanya dirinya. Tidak ada sosok ibu yang ikut andil dalam pertumbuhan anak itu. Bahkan hingga sekarang.

" _I'll_ _do_ _anything_ _to_ _make_ _it_ _happend_ , _Jes_. _I_ _promise_."

" _Bring_ _them_ _home_ , _daddy_. _They're_ _ours_." ucap Jesper disela kegiatannya memeluk sang ayah.

—

Baekhyun menatap Luhan kini yang sedang melihat kesana kemari, mencari taksi.

Mereka baru saja tiba di Korea, dan akan segera menuju ke apartemen milik Sehun dan Luhan.

Ya, setelah menetap di Jepang cukup lama, kini Luhan memutuskan untuk menginap di apartemennya saja, mengingat rumah ibu Sehun jaraknya lumayan jauh dari bandara dan hari sudah mulai gelap.

Baekhyun berdiri gelisah di tempatnya. Pegangan pada koper ia pererat, ia gugup.

Setelah 16 tahun, ia kembali menginjakan kaki di Seoul. Kota yang menjadi saksi bisu perjalanan hidupnya selama disana sebelum ia memutuskan untuk pindah ke Jepang.

Merasa asing tentu saja, namun ia tau dirinya nanti akan terbiasa kembali. Udara dingin Seoul terasa sangat menusuk tulang, membuat Baekhyun merapatkan mantelnya. Matanya terpejam sambil ia mengambil napas dalam, lalu menghelanya dengan pelan.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Luhan yang tadi memperhatikan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membuka mata, mendapati Luhan menatapnya. "Ya, aku baik-baik saja."

Luhan mengangguk, lalu meraih jemari Baekhyun untuk ia genggam dengan tujuan untuk menenangkan pria itu. "Aku tau."

Luhan tau apa yang dirasakan Baekhyun. Pria itu pasti gugup setengah mati.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Jackon, hanya itu."

Luhan mengangguk, "Ah, taksinya datang!"

Luhan memisahkan genggamannya pada Baekhyun, dan menyeret kopernya menuju bagasi, dibantu juga oleh sopir taksi tersebut dan juga Baekhyun.

Mereka duduk ditaksi kini, setelah menyebutkan alamat, keduanya memilih untuk diam. Mungkin karena lelah dan juga bingung apa yang harus dibicarakan.

Butuh waktu setengah jam lamanya dan mereka tiba di apartemen milik Luhan. Itu merupakan salah satu gedung apartemen mewah, dan ini entah keberuntungan atau tidak, apartemen tersebut terletak tak jauh dari agensi anak mereka.

Luhan telah memberitau letak kamar Baekhyun dan berlalu setelahnya berkata ingin membersihkan diri.

kini Baekhyun berbaring diranjang. Menatap langit-langit kamar yang menurutnya terlalu bersih setelah ditinggalkan selama 16 tahun. bisa saja Luhan menyewa jasa pembersih supaya membersihkan apartemennya kan? Siapa yang tau?

Baekhyun meraba kantung celana jeans yang ia pakai dan meraih ponselnya. Tidak ada satupun pesan yang ia terima membuatnya tersenyum lega. Setidaknya tidak ada seseorang yang ia buat khawatir Karena dirinya yang tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk terbang ke Korea.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Ia ingin menghubungi Jackson dan memberitau anak itu bahwa ia berada di Korea sekarang. Tapi ia juga takut dirinya mengganggu Jackson. Bias saja anak itu sedang latihan kan? Atau sedang menghadiri pertemuan antar trainee? Entahlah, Baekhyun tak tau apa-apa tentang itu.

Suara Luhan yang memanggil namanya membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau berdiri, menghampiri pria itu yang ia kira berada di dapur, dan ternyata benar. Luhan telah berganti pakaian menggunakan piyama, tapi yang menariknya, ia juga menggunakan mantel tebal. Baekhyun menebak mungkin Luhan habis dari luar.

"Aku baru saja kembali dari membeli ini, ayo makan bersama. Ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan beberapa cup ramen dari kantung belanjaan. "

"Diluar cukup dingin, kau pergi sendiri?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah mengambil duduk disalah satu kursi makan yang ada disana.

"Hm." Luhan menjawab singkat. Tangannya sibuk mempersiapkan ramen yang ia beli tadi, "Aku kira kau tidur tadi maka dari itu aku tak mengajakmu." Lanjutnya. "Tak apa kan? Atau ada sesuatu yang ingin kau beli?" Tanya pria itu sambil memindahkan ramen yang sudah matang ke dalam mangkuk.

"Tidak ada. Mungkin aku bisa membelinya besok pagi." Jawabnya. "Terimakasih." Ucapnya saat Luhan meletakkan semangkuk ramen dan sumpit dihadapannya.

"Makanlah. Makan yang banyak ya!" ucap Luhan sambil mengusak rambut Baekhyun dan sukses mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari pria itu.

"Hyung, aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Tapi kau lebih kecil dariku."

"Astaga kuperingatkan jika kita sudah mwmiliki anak. Dan mereka berusia 16 tahun. ingat itu. 16 tahun." ucapnya serius dan menyantap ramen setelahnya. "Ah aku rindu makanan ini."

"Kau selalu makan ramen saat di Jepang, omong-omong."

"Tapikan rasanya beda."

"Terserah." Ucap Luhan tak peduli dan kembali melanjutkan makannya.

Keduanya makan dalam diam hingga ramen tersebut habis tak bersisa. Baekhun dan Luhan sendawa bersamaan dan tertawa setelahnya.

"Ah kenyang sekali." Baekhyun membersihkan alat makan mereka dan membawanya ke tempat cuci piring, "Terimakasih atas makanannya, Luhan hyung."

"Ya ya ya terserah. Cuci piringnya, aku akan menghubungi Sehun."

Luhan berlalu dan Baekhyun memulai tugasnya. Baekhyun sedikit bersenandung kecil, entah kenapa moodnya membaik setelah makan ramen yang Luhan buatkan. Setelah mencuci piring Baekhyun berniat akan tidur sehingga besok pagi ia bias menghubungi Jackson dan bertemu anak semata wayangnya itu. Ah, membayangkannya saja baekhyun sudah senang.

—

Haowen menggeliat diranjangnya, membuka matanya perlahan lalu melirik seseorang yang masih tenggelam dialam mimpi diranjang di seberangnya. Dirinya ia bawa duduk di tepi ranjang, mengucek kedua matanya. Lelaki berdara China-Korea itu menguap. Merasa sangat ngantuk dan itu wajar, karena mereka baru saja selesai latihan pada pukul 3 pagi. Dan sekarang pukul 6, dirinya hanya tidur 3 jam dan wajar saja jika ia masih mengantuk.

Dirinya ia bawa berdiri menuju kamar mandi, membasuh muka dan menggosok gigi. Setelahnya ia keluar dan kembali duduk di pinggir ranjang. Wajahnya terlihat segar, walau matanya terlihat masih mengantuk. Ia raih ponsel yang semalai ia charger lalu memeriksa beberapa notifikasi. Kebanyakan dari teman sekolahnya yang mengucapkan selamat pada dirinya dan Jackson karena berhasil lolos audisi. Haowen tak berniat untuk membalasnya sekarang, ia biarkan pesan-pesan itu dan akan membalasnya nanti. Disaat ingin meletakkan ponselnya kembail, satu notifikasi baru yang masuk kedalam ponsel kembali menarik perhatiannya. Matanya membulat seketika mengetahui siapa yang mengirimkannya pesan.

 **Ibu**

 **Kau sudah bangun? Ingin makan bersama? Ibu menunggumu di kafe tepat di seberang asramamu.**

 **Ibu**

 **Bangunkan Jackson dan bawa ia kemari. Kau tak tau betapa pusingnya ibu menghadapi paman Baekhyun yang selalu menangis karena merindukan bocah nakal itu.**

Haowen baru saja ingin membalas, menanyakan sang ayah yang ikut atau tidak, tapi sebuah pesan kembali masuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

 **Ibu**

 **Jika kau akan bertanya ayah ikut atau tidak, jawabannya adalah tidak. Ia lebih memilih pekerjaan dibandingkan dirimu. Kau bisa balas dendam padanya kapan-kapan. Ibu mendukungmu.**

Haowen terkekeh melihat pesan-pesan dari ibunya itu. Dengan cepat ia menghampiri Jackson yang masih bergelung didalam selimut, menarik benda itu hingga membuat Jackson terbangun.

"Bisa tidak jangan menggangguku?!" protes Jackson yang kini tengah menatap Haowen dengan tatapan kesal miliknya.

"Aku tidak mengganggu." Ujar Haowen santai. "Aku hanya ingin bilang, aku akan keluar untuk sarapan bersama ibuku dan paman Baekhyun di kafe seberang. Jika kau ingin ikut, cepat angkat pantatmu dari ranjang. Tapi jika tidak, kau bisa lanjutkan tidurmu." Jelas Haowen panjang. "Aku pergi dulu."

Haowen berlalu meninggalkan Jackson yang masih bingung sekaligus terkejut.

Ia tidak salah dengar kan? Haowen baru saja menyebutkan nama papanya. Ia tidak salah kan?

Jackson tertawa, "Ia pasti hanya mengerjaiku." Dirnya kembali ia bawa berbaring, sekitar 5 menit merenungkan ucapan Haowen, dirinya ia bawa kembali duduk. Jika ia berbohong kenapa wajahnya cerah sekali saat bicara tadi?

Jackson yang tak tahan meraih ponselnya dan langsung menghubungi Baekhyun. Baekhyun baru saja ingin menyapa namun Jackson langsung menyerangnya dengan pertanyaan.

 **" _Ha_ —"**

"Papa dimana?"

 _ **Sedang**_ _**sarapan**_ , _**ada**_ _**apa**_ **_Jack_?**

"Tidak apa. Hanya memastikan."

 _ **Memastikan**_ _**apa**_

"Tidak apa. Tidak penting."

 _ **Kau**_ _**tidak**_ _**ingin**_ _**sarapan?"**_

"Papa tau darimana Jack belum sarapan?"

" _ **W**_ _ **ell**_ , _**Haowen**_ **sedang** _**bersama**_ _**papa**_ _**dan**_ _**kami**_ _**makan**_ _**bersama**_. _**Apa**_ _**kau**_ _**tak**_ _**ingin**_ _**makan**_? _**Atau**_ , _**kau**_ _**memang**_ _**tak**_ _**ingin**_ _**melihat**_ _**papa**_?

"Apa?"

 _ **"Jadi kau tak percaya jika papa disini? Kau memang senang ya meninggalkan papa sehingga kau tak ingin bertemu papa?! Yasudah pindah saja selama-lamanya disini! Jangan ke Jepang lagi! Papa pulang saja sekarang! Bye**_!"

Jackson tidak sempat berkata apapun saat Baekhyun langsung memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak. Lelaki itu meringis dan mengumpat setelahnya.

Bagaimana bisa ia sebodoh itu tidak percaya jika papanya berada disini dan sedang menunggunya?

Langkah kakinya ia bawa ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri dengan secepat kilat agar ia bisa langsung menemui Baekhyun.

Sedangkan dilain tempat, Baekhyun menghempas ponselnya dengan keras ke meja membuat beberapa pasang mata menatapnya terkejut. Namun pria itu tak peduli, begitu juga dengan dua orang dihadapannya. Luhan tampak sedari tadi tersenyum dan mengusap kepala haowen berkali-kali, dan mencium pipi anaknya itu juga.

Berbeda dengan baekhyun yang tampak kesal sekarang. Anaknya itu benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya. Bagaimana bisa Jackson tak percaya jika dirinya ada di Korea?

"Sudahlah, mungkin ia hanya terkejut kau tiba-tiba ada disini." Ucap Luhan berusah menenangkan.

"Tidak bisa begitu, ini keterlaluan, hyung. Astaga anak itu, benar-benar!"

"Kau sensitive sekali hari ini." Luhan menanggapi.

"Wajar saja jika aku begini." Baekhyun membela diri. "Aku terlalu merindukannya, tau?"

Luhan baru saja ingin menjawab saat matanya tak sengaja menangkap kehadiran tiga orang lelaki memasuki kafe. Dua diantaranya terlihat sangat mirip, tampan. Sedangkan satunya terlihat sangat imut dengan tubuh mungil, membuat Luhan yakin jika si mungil itu lebih muda dari dua orang lainnya.

Dan luhan tau siapa dua dari ketiga pria itu.

Jackson dan Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa mereka bersama?

Luhan bisa melihat ekspresi Jackson tampak tak senang, sedangkan Chanyeol tersenyum layaknya orang idiot menurut Luhan.

Tampak Jackson berbicara pada Chanyeol dan membungkuk mungkin berpamitan dan benar saja, Jackson berlalu meninggalkan chanyeol dan berjalan kearah dirinya, Haowen dan Baekhyun.

Namun baru beberapa langkah, terlihat Chanyeol menahan pergelangan tangan Jackson dan menghentikan anak itu. Jackson tampak berbalik dan menatap Chanyeol.

Luhan tidak mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, namun ia terkejut saat Chanyeol dan anak lelaki lainnya mengikuti Jackson yang kini berjalan kearah dimana ia dan baekhyun berada.

Baekhyun terkejut saat mendapati lengan seseorang memeluk lehernya. Itu Jackson. Memang, sedari tadi Baekhyun membelakangi Jackson, sehingga ia tak melihat anak itu datang.

"Papa disini." Ucapnya masih memeluk baekhyun dari belakang. Baekhyun yang tadinya marah, sekarang kemarahannya itu meluap begitu saja setelah mendengar suara anaknya.

Ia berdiri dan berbalik, hendak memeluk Jackson namun pergerakannya berhenti seketika.

Disana, pria yang sangat ingin ia hindari berdiri. Bersama anak lelaki lainnya yang Baekhyun yakini bahwa itu adalah anaknya.

Park Chanyeol memiliki anak, itulah kenyataan yang Baekhyun terima.

Miris. Baekhyun tersenyum miris saat mengetahui kenyataan yang satu ini.

Chanyeol mempunyai anak, itu berarti pria itu telah menikah lan?

Lalu, untuk apa selama ini Baekhyun mencintainya?

Baekhyun bodoh memang karena masih mmendam perasaan tersebut setelah 16 tahun lamanya. Tapi ia bisa apa? Yang namanya perasaan tak ada yang bisa mengaturnya. Termasuk dirinya sendiri.

Entah mengapa air matanya jatuh begitu saja, membuat Jackson dan seluruh yang ada disana panic. Termasuk anak lelaki yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan.

Anak lelaki itu baekhyun akui sangat cantik dan entah mengapa ia merasa sedikit memiliki kemiripan dengan anak itu?

"Papa baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jackson sambil memegang kedua pundak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang tersadar dirinya menarngis dengan cepat menyeka air matanya, "Euhm? Ya, papa baik." Ucapnya berusaha meyakinkan. Ia mengabaikan tatapan Chanyeol padanya dan beralih pada Jackson, memeluk anak itu dengan segera. "Papa sangat merindukanmu. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Keduanya tenggelam dalam dunia mereka, saling mengucapkan kata rindu dari bibir masing-masing. Luhan dan Haowen pun sama. Kembali pada kegiatan mereka, tentu saja setelah haowen memberikan salam pada Chanyeol, selaku pemilik agensi itu.

Sedangkan Jesper, melirik Chanyeol yang secara kebetulan sedang menatapnya. Chanyeol bertanya dengan tatapannya dan jesper hanya menggeleng, dan tersenyum setelahnya.

"Ayo pergi dari sini, Daddy."

Jesper meraih tangan Chanyeol untuk ia genggam dan ingin berlalu, sebelum Jesper merasa seseorang menggenggam tangannya.

Jesper berbalik dan tak menyangka jika Baekhyun menggenggam tanganya. Jesper ulangi, baekhyun.

Ternyata, selama Jackson dan Baekhyun berpelukan tadi, Jackson sempat menjelaskan siapa Jesper dan berkata jika papanya jangan salah paham dulu. Jackson berkata bahwa Jesper anak yang baik dan papanya tak perlu bersikap dingin seperti saat Baekhyun bersikap pada Chanyeol.

Intinya, Jackson meminta Baekhyun untuk memperlakukan Jesper berbeda.

"Mau kemana? Tidak ingin berkenalan denganku?" Tanya baekhyun sambil memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

Jesper yang terkejut kenatap Chanyeol, meminta izin pada pria itu yang tentu saja Chanyeol iyakan.

"Ayo, duduk." Ajak Baekhyun dan menarik Jesper untuk duduk disebelahnya. Jesper menurut dan menatap Chanyeol yang masih berdiri.

Baekhyun tak sedikitpun menatap Chanyeol, membuat pria tersebut tersenyum miris. Namun ia juga memaklumi, Baekhyun memang benar-benar membencinya, namun disatu sisi Chanyeol lega, setidaknya Baekhyun menerima Jesper.

"Daddy tidak duduk?"

Celetukan jesper membuat semuanya menatap ke arah Chanyeol. Yang ditatap seketika gugup. Baekhyun dan Luhan menatapnya dan ia tau bahwa keduanya tak ingin dirinya untuk berada disana.

Chanyeol cukup sadar diri, maka dari itu ia menggeleng. "Tidak. Daddy baru saja mendapat telpon dari kakek dan kakek menyuruh Daddy kesana." Jelasnya. "Apa tak apa jika Jess disini, nak?"

Jesper menunduk, cukup sadar jika Daddynya itu tak nyaman dengan suasana disana. Maka Jesper memutuskan untuk berdiri. "Jess akan menemani Daddy, Jess tidak mau Daddy sendirian."

"Hey, tak apa." Ucap Chanyeol. "Jess harus sarapan. Tidak ingin maagnya kambuh kan?"

"Jess akan sarapan bersama kakek dan nenek." Ucapnya. "Lagipula..." kedua tangannya Jesper tautkan, "Selama ini Daddy selalu sendiri mengurus Jess, sudah saatnya Jess yang mengurus Daddy."

Keempat orang lainnya memperhatikan ayah dan anak yang sedang berinteraksi itu. Keempatnya juga menatap dengan pandangan yang bermacam.

Dan entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa tertohok saat Jesper berkata bahwa Chanyeol selalu sendiri. Maksudnya, dimana istri pria itu? Bukankan Chanyeol sudah mempunyai anak? Lalu mengapa bisa Jesper berkata demikian?

"Astagaaaa, Jess Daddy tidak setua itu." Chanyeol tergelak. :Jess disini saja, lagipula ada Jackson hyung kan yang menemani?"

Chanyeol melirik Jackson dan meminta jawaban. Jackson gugup dan mengangguk ragu. "Y-ya, aku akan menemani Jesper."

"Nah, sudah kan?" ucap Chanyeol pada Jesper. Anak itu mengangguk dan kembali duduk. "Kalau begitu Daddy pergi dulu. Luhan-ssi? Baekhyun-ssi?"

Yang merasa namanya dipanggil menoleh, "Aku pamit dulu. Selamat menikmati makan kalian." Ucap Chanyeol sedikit membungkuk dan berlalu setelahnya.

Entah apa yang Chanyeol rasakan, namun pikirannya sangat berkecamuk sekarang saat mendapati Baekhyun sama sekali tak menanggapi dirinya ada.

Hei, itu sangat menyakitkan. Selama 16 tahun tidak bertemu secara langsung dengan orang yang kau cintai, sekarang kalian bertemu dan orang yang kau cintai tersebut tak menganggapmu ada, bahkan hanya untuk menatapmu. Tidak ada yang lebih sakit dari itu bagi seorang Park Chanyeol.

Langkah kakinya ia percepat menuju parkiran, tak ingin orang lain melihat kelemahannya. Ya, rasanya Park Chanyeol ingin menangis saja sekarang.

Baekhyun berdiri dengan tiba-tiba tepat setelah Chanyeol menghilang di balik pintu kafe.

Ia rasa semuanya tidak benar. Ia tidak seharusnya memperlakukan Chanyeol seperti itu.

Lagipula, satupun penjelasan Chanyeol tak ia dengarkan. Bukannya tidak mau, Baekhyun hanya tidak ingin menemukan sesuatu fakta yang berbalik menyakiti dirinya.

Maka dari itu ia berlalu meninggalkan empat orang lainnya yang bingung, berlari menyusul Chanyeol yang semoga saja masih berada di parkiran.

Dan benar saja, saat Chanyeol baru saja ingin menarik kenop pintu mobil miliknya, Baekhyun langsung menubrukan dirinya ke tubuh Chanyeol dan memeluk pria itu.

Chanyeol membeku. Ia trkejut atas apa yang terjadi namun aroma khas baekhyun yang memasuki indra penciumannya membuat kepalanya terasa pening.

Baekhyun memeluknya, bagaimana bisa ia tak terkejut?

Baekhyun terisak saat tak mendapati Chanyeol bergerak sedikitpun. Pria itu terkejut, Baekhyun maklumi itu. Ia mempererat pelukannya pada Chanyeol dan menangis.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku sudah mengabaikanmu. Aku tak seharusnya seperti itu." Gumaman Baekhyun terdengar jelas di telinga Chanyeol membuat pria itu tersadar bahwa dirinya sedang tidak berhalusinasi. Pria mungil itu memang sedang memeluknya dan menangis dipelukannya.

Tak ingin membuang waktu, Chanyeol membalas pelukan itu. Ia bahkan mengangkat sedikit tubuh mungil itu agar lebih leluasa memeluknya.

Baekhyun masih terisak dan Chanyeol tetap pada mode diamnya. Ia tak tau harus mengatakan apa disaat seperti ini. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menikmati aroma tubuh Baekhyun yang sangat ia rindukan itu.

"Maafkan aku, aku tak seharusnya melakukan itu." Ucap Baekhyun. Ini entah yang keberapa kalinya dan Chanyeol tetap tak memberikan respon apapun. Membuat baekhyun mau tak mau berfikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Tak apa jika tak memaafkanku. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu." Lanjut baekhyun.

Pelukannya ia lepas dan menunduk. Tak ingin menatap Chanyeol. Atau lebih tepatnya tak berani. "Kalau begitu, aku akan kembali." Baekhyun membungkuk berpamitan dan berlalu.

"Kau kejam sekali."

Suara Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik menatap Chanyeol, meminta penjelasan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berlari ke arahku seperti itu?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. "Tidakkah kau keterlaluan? Setelah mengabaikanku, kau berlari ke arahku dan memelukku. Kau pikir kau siapa?"

—

—

 **e buset kapan dah terakhir update wkwk** **maaf buat typonya dan yg masih nanya ini itu, chanpter depan bakal diungkapin semuanya! termasuk siapa itu Jesper hehehehe**


End file.
